


Falling All Over For The Siren

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blind Akaashi Keiji, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Sad, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: “My father always tells me about these legends, he says the legends give men the will to survive in the seas.” Bokuto said, the clear water of the river gently swayed in their direction as fishes wiggled in about.The boy beside him rested his chin on his folded knees, arms curling around them as his toes trembled in the cold current.“And what do those Legends say, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked curiously, his long raven locks floundered in the wind like the finest silk dresses, his foggy eyes turned towards Bokuto’s direction.“They say, if the Goddess of the Seas accepts a dying Omega into the waves, they will be reborn as Sirens to forever haunt the waters.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 49
Kudos: 198





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how are yoy guys?
> 
> I didn't actually plan to write this but I was kinda bored and the idea stuck to me like amagnet after I listened all these ASMR videos on YouTube, mainly of magical forests and haunted seas. 
> 
> I mean, of course I decided to write this after listening to Davy Jones Theme for like the 100th time this past week.  
> Also Underwater Secrets from Harry Potter is really addicting and I really couldn't help myself.
> 
> This first chapter is like just an introduction part for this story. I don't plan on posting rest of the story until I am finished with it (which honestly won't take very long) and the summary is like a place-holder for the time being.
> 
> Also, I am sorry, the chapter is extremely unedited. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was smiling down on the small town of Fukurodani, flowers bathing their faces in the sunlight, gentle summer breeze carrying the swaying leaves towards the river cutting in between the town.

Children were running around, giggling and playing in dirt as adults passed by them, shaking their heads at their antics and softly lecturing them about not scaring the chickens. But Bokuto was helping his father binding the nets for the hunting season in the backyard that day. He was going to go sailing with him next week and they needed to be ready to stay on the waves for a couple of days. They worked for a while, checking their trunks, sewing the holes in their thick robes in case a storm struck and polishing their blades until his mother came with fresh bread and two cups of green tea.

The air was cozy, they ate their food as Bokuto’s father excitedly told his mother about their plans next week. The woman was watching her husband with a dreamy look on his face, sometimes joining the conversation and getting a laugh out from him.

They sat on the ground, chatting away until one of their neighbors knocked on the door, probably brought the weekly rice from the fields.

His father gently pushed him out towards the hall then, his calloused hands ruffling with Bokuto’s short, gray locks.

“Go outside a little bit, take some fresh air and rest. I am sure Tetsurou-kun is not busy right now.” He chuckled and went after his wife.

The sun started to go down now, the sky getting a coppery redish hue, blending with the baby blue.

Bokuto found Kuroo near the cornfields, hiding behind hays as he spied on a boy with the biggest blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto shouted, waving his arms around as Kuroo jumped in place, choking on his spit in shock when he spotted his best friend running at him.

“Bo, what the hell? You are going to alert him!” Kuroo whisper-shouted at Bokuto, catching his wrist and pulling him in behind his cover. He poked his up to see if the boy saw him.

To his surprise, he didn’t even care to lift his head up to see what the commotion was about both in Kuroo’s relief and disappointment.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Bokuto asked, leaning his head up near his friend’s to stare at the boy.

“He would hate me, did you see how he roasted Yamamoto other day? He is actually pretty scary.” Kuroo sighed, watching dreamily as the boy cut out the corns into his little basket, the hat he wore gave his face a pinkish hue as the sunlight peeked in between the little knits, bouncing of off his thin golden eyes prettily.

“Came on! I am sure Kenma is harmless I mean look at him!” Bokuto exclaimed, sticking his elbow in Kuroo’s side painfully.

“Ow, ow, ow! Bokuto!” he pushed him away from his face and tackled him on the ground. The boys grappled in the dirt for a few minutes until they heard adults grumbling about the noises.

They went to the river instead, sitting at the edge of it, occasionally throwing rocks in the clear water to see round patterns blossoming on the surface.

“Do you ever wonder what is outside of the village is like?” Bokuto asked, he was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head as he gazed up at the sky.

“Yes, I want to go out and have all these crazy adventures adults are talking about.” Kuroo hummed in response, his back against the bark of a tree.

“What about you, Bo?”

“Well, I want to join the army someday, maybe navy would suit me what do you think?” he chuckled, rolling on his side to reach for his sandals.

“You would totally do something related to sea, you and your father are literal fishes I swear to Gods.” Kuroo shook his head, taking Bokuto’s sandals before he could touch them.

“Hey! Give them back-“ he started, sitting up straight to launch at Kuroo but his gaze caught something else over his friend’s shoulder. Instead, he gently poked at his shoulders and pointed at it with the tilt of his head.

There, a boy staggered over with a bucket in his hands at the edge of the river, stepping over bushes cautiously and feeling the trees around himself as if to navigate his way. His long, wavy raven locks were braided back over his right shoulder, tiny daisies were pinned in at the top of his head like a crown, showing off his long, lean neck and complementing his baby-blue yukata.

“Bro, do you see what I see?” Bokuto whispered, as if to not startle the beauty as he crouched down to feel the water.

“Oh, he is pretty.” Kuroo agreed, he slowly turned around and hid behind a nearby tree, pulling Bokuto closer with a hand around his black sleeve.

The boy washed his delicate hands in the river, all the while humming a song they didn’t know and by the Gods, his voice was like of a siren’s, the soft tone felt like cotton and fresh snow in Bokuto’s ears, giving the cool and pure vibe he always felt during the first rains of the year.

He gently brushed his wet hand into his stray hairs and smeared some on behind his ears, running his hand down his long neck at his nape as if to cool down the sun’s burning touch on his pale skin.

Bokuto gulped at the sight of the man’s now gleaming hair, he could see his long dark lashes fanning against his cheeks. He wanted to touch those cheeks, feel the smooth texture under his fingertips, and kiss every crevice-

Bokuto hissed when his hands scraped against the bark of the tree, scratching his skin off. He instinctively pressed the bleeding line on his tongue, sucking against it until the small stabs of pain dulled away in the back of his mind.

“Bo, what happened?” Kuroo hissed, leaning against Bokuto to look at his palm.

“Nothing, I just slipped.”

“Who is there?” they both snapped their attention back on the stranger who was now looking at their way. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at those high cheekbones, his slim face and those shapely brows. However, both of them snapped out the bewitching aura the stranger possessed as they looked at his unfocused foggy eyes.

Those beautiful slits looked like as if the whole sky was trapped in them, reflecting the reddish-inky colours the approaching night provided.

Unbelievably gorgeous but unseeing.

“S-sorry.” Kuroo answered for both of them, getting on his feet and making his way over to boy.

“Hey! Give me back my sandals!” Bokuto yelled behind his friend, who didn’t waste any time to throw them in his face.

Kuroo slowly crouched before the stranger’s kneeling figure as Bokuto carefully approached behind him, struggling to put on his sandals properly.

“Hey, I am Kuroo Tetsurou and my friend here is Bokuto Koutarou.” Kuroo introduced them, watching the man’s face change from confused to understanding in a flash, nodding his head.

“Oh, I am sorry, I have heard about your families. Nice to meet you Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.” He bowed his at their direction.

Bokuto wanted to talk to him, to have those unseeing eyes trained on him but the lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. What he could he even say anyway? The stranger totally captivated his thoughts, he wasn’t sure if he was even able to form words at this point.

His pretty face snapped upward towards the sky, the gentle breeze licking at his wet face and swaying his unruly stray locks. The sun was setting now, the fiery golden hues clashing with dark crevices of his face, contrasting and showing off the stranger’s delicate features-

They didn’t ask his name.

Bokuto’s eyes widened in realization, they must have came out so impolite and disrespectful and the guy probably didn’t want to see them again. Not that he could even if he wanted but that wasn’t the point-

“I apologize, I must go now. Have a good night Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san.” He said, grabbing a hold of his now filled bucket and unsteadily raising on his feet. His fingers were already whitening and bruising under the heavy weight of it. Bokuto jumped at the chance, he didn’t want the pretty stranger to hurt himself.

“I can help you carry it to your home.” He offered, though his voice came out so jarring. He cringed at it, how distasteful.

The boy shook his head however, red spread across his cheeks and the tip of his small, upturned nose as he stared at the ground unfocusedly.

“No need, Bokuto-san but I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” He said shyly and Gods, Bokuto liked that tone so very much.

They watched him walk away slowly in between the trees, not even spilling a drop from his bucket.

Kuroo turned to stare at his friend, who was staring at the path the stranger vanished in and burst out a laugh. Bokuto went out of his dreaming at the ugly sound, hissing in frustration like the birds around chirping their agreement.

“Bro, you are so whipped.” He exclaimed, wiping at the tears coating his lashes at how hard he laughed.

“I am so whipped but have you seen him? He was epitome of perfect and pretty! No, scratch that, callim him pretty would be too mild, he is an ethereal beauty!” Bokuto yelled. As soon as he realized what he said, his face turned an interesting shade of red and a squeak came out of his babbling mouth.

“Man!” Kuroo wheezed at Bokuto’s face and slapped his back.

They made their way back into the village, Kuroo teasing Bokuto about the stranger and Bokuto making out the weirdest faces his best friend has ever seen during the whole walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good. It's 3 a.m. and I feel kinda bad for posting this.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this. :d 
> 
> I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys actually messed up with my mind quite a lot while I was writing this chapter.

It was pretty late when Bokuto arrived home; his mother was already putting the steaming rice in the middle of the old chabudai as his father took notes on a tiny paper.

“You are late, Koutarou.” His mother said as she took place opposite side of his father, her large eyes stared at him disapprovingly.

“Sorry, we didn’t understand how the time passed.” Bokuto apologized; his cheeks flushed slightly when memories came back.

“My, my did you meet someone?” Bokuto’s father asked, his eyes raised to bore into Bokuto but the look was soft, those golden orbs were shining with mirth and a childish curiosity.

“W-what? No! Why would you think that?” Bokuto stammered, his eyes snapped at every direction except from his parents. His mother stifled her laugh in her palm while his father shook his head at his son’s obvious lie.

“So, Koutarou; who was it?” His mother tried again, she didn’t look mad, more like amused and that was worse for Bokuto. However in the end, he sighed in defeat. They wouldn’t leave him alone until he spit out the truth and he was never a good liar.

“…I don’t know.” He murmured, his father’s eyes lost it’s amused glow as his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t know?” he asked, to get a confirmation that he heard his son right. Bokuto nodded his head, a small pout forming on his lips.

“I didn’t get the chance to ask.” He huffed, nose scrunching up at the thought.

“Well, what did they look like?” his mother asked instead, her shin resting atop her joined hands.

“He, uh, he was the most beautiful person I have ever saw. He had this raven wavy hair that probably reached below his shoulder blades, his skin was so fair I thought it was glowing.” Bokuto started, just the memory of the stranger had his insides coiling. Gods, Kuroo was right, he was so whipped.

“Most beautiful person you say? Kotone, our son is growing up!” Bokuto’s father exclaimed, letting out a booming snicker while slapping his palm at the table repeatedly.

“Koshiro don’t interrupt! So, dear, tell us more about him.” His mother encouraged Bokuto, a mischievous smile graced her smooth lips.

“This is embarrassing!”

“Koutarou, just describe him to me, maybe I know him? I am trying to be helpful you know.”

“Yeah! Tell us son! What were his eyes like?” Koshiro butted in, pouring a glass of water for everyone from the pitcher near the table.

“They were so pretty! His lashes were thick and long and the way they framed his half-lidded eyes made the color pop out more.” Bokuto said dreamily, letting out a sigh as he rested his chin on his right palm.

“You have to see them, mom, they have the color of the… ocean after a storm”

“Which is..?”

“Beautiful.” He muttered dreamily but a frown immediately etched on his face when he remembered the fog covering those orbs. “But they are useless.”

Bokuto winced when his father choked on the water he was sipping, frantically hitting his sternum to get the water out of his windpipe.

“The boy is blind?” his mother asked instead, her nimble reached out to wipe stray dribbles from Koshiro’s chin.

“Out of all the boys and girls in the village, you are interested in a blind Omega?” his father raised a brow at him, his golden eyes shined for a different reason now; prejudice.

“I know what you are thinking, Dad but he looked capable-“

“You haven’t seen him before and only interacted with him for a short while, how you expect us to allow you to court someone who won’t probably be able to take care of your home?” his father’s jaw tightened, his voice getting frantic with each word he said.

His mother laid a hand on Koshiro’s shoulder to slightly pull him back, when he turned his questioning look towards her, he saw her staring at Koutarou.”

“Maybe we should give Koutarou a chance, he was always good with his instincts.” Kotone said, her nimble finger fingers tightened over Koshiro’s taut muscles when he opened his mouth to object. But in the end, he couldn’t say no to his wife and decided to wait on how Bokuto would proceed.

“Very well, I will trust your decisions with this, son.” He sighed but quickly regained his happy composure pecked his unsuspecting wife on her cheek.

“What are we waiting for? I am starving!” Koshiro exclaimed as just as a low grumbling came from Bokuto’s tummy, who shrunk on himself in embarrassment.

His parents chuckled in amusement, Koshiro excitedly telling them a joke his fisher-mate said other day while his mother stood up to serve boiled vegetables with eggs.

Bokuto and his father practically inhaled the food as his mother watched them with so much adoration and interest. After they were finished with their meals, Kotone got up to serve them the left-over tea from the lunch. With the steaming cups in hand, they chatted away the inky night under the soft fiery light the candles provided.

* * *

It was after the lunched time when Kuroo barged into the tiny backyard Bokuto’s family owned, startling his friend who was checking over the old nets.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kuroo yelled, his voice lowered to mock Bokuto’s phase as he jumped on his friend.

“Kuroo! You scared me!” Bokuto yelled but nonetheless pulled Kuroo in a bone-crushing hug, who complained about _his monster muscles and their potential to murder a chicken_.

“Come on, Bo! Let’s go to the fields.” Kuroo slipped from his arms only to grab his wrist to drag him outside.

“You only want to go there so you can watch Kenma.” Bokuto snickered when Kuroo turned as red a tomato and sputtered.

“W-what of it? Besides, I am thinking of buying him a courting gift. I want to learn of him as much as I can before I try to talk to him.” Kuroo reasoned but Bokuto couldn’t help but wiggle his brows at the wild haired boy.

This time when they went into the fields, they saw Kenma checking up on tomatoes, his small fingers grabbed each one gently and squeezed to get a feel of their hardness. His dark hair stuck on his face and nape, sweat rolled down his forehead into his eyes, the large hat on his head barely filtered the sunlight.

“You could go and help him carry his basket for a change, you know.” Bokuto whispered at Kuroo, who was too busy gulping at the sight of the small statured boy.

“I could, but I don’t want to risk him dismissing me. Besides, I will after I find a way to approach him.” Kuroo shook his head, his eyes sparkled with curiosity with each movement Kenma made.

“Why not use _this a way_ to approach him?” Bokuto asked, confused. His best friend could be really charming when he wanted, why not try to talk to Kenma and bewitch him with his good-looks and sly comments?

Before Kuroo could open his mouth to answer Bokuto, a distant sound of sandals slapping against the concrete reached their ears. Kuroo winced when an annoying Alpha accompanied with an annoying voice ran next to Kenma.

“Kenma-san! Kenma-san!” The newcomer bounced on his heels, his emerald green slits were glinting in the sunlight.

“What is it Lev?” Kenma asked, exasperatedly, he sounded disinterested in whatever Lev had to say. The tall boy didn’t even bat an eye at Kenma’s monotone answer.

“Let me help picking tomatoes Kenma-san!” Lev exclaimed loudly, waving his arms around to get his attention.

“No one is keeping you from picking tomatoes.” Kenma drawled, his eyes never glancing at Lev’s way.

“But I want to help you!” Lev whined, his pale skin shimmering under the scorching hot rays.

“You can help me from over there.” Kenma half-heartedly pointed towards the far end of tomato fields, his face scrunched up in displeasure when Lev shook his head furiously.

“B-but, Kenma-san I-“ Lev stammered with wide eyes however Kenma beat him to it.

“What they say about _the taller a person is the less intelligent they are_ is true? I am not in the mood Lev.” Kenma frowned and lifted his basket up with shaking arms, making his way to where a chest-nut haired boy sat. Lev stood in the spot for a moment, his fists clenched and lips pulled in a disappointed pout. He glanced at Kenma’s way one more time before he turned on his heels and ran in the cornfields.

Bokuto and Kuroo watched the whole ordeal with a stunned look on their face. The gray-haired boy shifted his weight on his left foot just as Kuroo turned to him, his lips pinched in a line and eyes narrowed.

“And that’s why.” He sighed, his right hand reached up to scratch at his nape. Since they couldn’t enter the fields without Kenma noticing them, they decided to walk the path towards the small hill a little away from the village.

Bokuto kept glancing at Kuroo’s way, who sulked through the whole walk in the streets until a dirt stained ball rolled before their feet. The chatter of the children stopped and their small gazes turned towards Kuroo, who bent down to pick the ball up.

“So, what are you guys playing?” Bokuto asked curiously. The children glanced at each other before a kid with bald cut stepped forward. His small hands folded behind his back as he excitedly peered up at the older boys.

“We are playing a game which we toss the ball to each other and spike it into the other team’s defense.” He jerked his chin towards the group of small boys.

“Oh, really? Like this?” Kuroo asked, tossing the ball to the group, who yelled excitedly and ran behind it, pushing each other to grab it first.

“Thanks!” the kid with bald cut gave a large grin towards them before joining his friends. After that, Kuroo seemed to be in a much better mood.

As they made their way out of the town, Kuroo side-eyed him and pursed his lips. He was unsure of something but wanted to share whatever it was and Bokuto could see that in his expression.

“Kuroo, spill it.” Bokuto elbowed him on the side hard, causing Kuroo to shriek and nearly trip over his own feet. The wild haired Alpha blinked at him couple of times before the edge of his sly eyes crinkled in hardly contained laughter. Unceremoniously, he heavily dropped his around Bokuto’s board shoulders, pulling him close and giving him a mischievous grin.

“So, I snooped around a bit and gathered some information on the mystery beauty we crossed yesterday.” Kuroo raised his eyebrows up and down as Bokuto snapped his attention on his friend.

“You did? My man!” Bokuto jumped on his toes, his calloused hands grabbed Kuroo’s arms to turn him around.

“Yeah! It is actually weird that half of the town didn’t know there was a blind boy.” his eyes filled with fondness as he gazed at his friend’s flushed, elated face.

“Did you get his name?” Bokuto was practically vibrating in place, his large orbs were already locked on Kuroo’s lips.

“Yep, his name is Akaashi Keiji and he is fifteen. You are lucky he is only one year younger than you, Bo.” Kuroo chuckled, slapping his hand against Bokuto’s back.

“Akaashi? You mean he is the son of that merchant douché?” Bokuto yelled, his eyes widened a bit. Akaashi-san was really stoic and mean most of the time.

“Yep, they don’t let him go out much though, that’s probably why we have never seen him before.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. Blind or not, he looked like he was aware of his surroundings.

“Wait, how did you learn this?” Bokuto asked curiously, maybe he went to gossip with Oikawa. The guy literally knew everything.

“I was actually talking to Oikawa about Kenma earlier-“

_Called it._

“-and he said he was spending his free time with Akaashi now that his parents let him outside.”

“Ha! So you accidentally got info on him!”

“No! I actually tried this morning you know-“ Kuroo started but he shut his mouth as soon as he saw the person they were talking about under the old willow on top the hill. His hand instinctively clenched around to get Bokuto’s attention.

Akaashi was sitting under the tree, his hands were sewing in patterns in the white silk clothing with practice. His braided long hair was decorated with gillyflowers, complementing his lilac yukata. He was singing a song that brought Bokuto memories of childhood.

“Well then, maybe we can continue this conversation tomorrow Bo. Go talk to him.” Kuroo whispered to him before lightly shoving him towards the hill. Bokuto was too captivated with Akaashi to get mad at his friend. With slow steps, he climbed up the hill, careful to not disturb the beauty before him.

_“And they vowed a song in his name,_

_To hush his wishes in a tree,_

_His heart a present for his lovely-“_

_“And she left him with none in his chest to beat.”_ Bokuto gently finished, watching guiltily as Akaashi tensed where he sat, his knuckles turned white at how hard he gripped the cloth in his hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled, and went to stand in front of Akaashi.

“Oh, Bokuto-san. Please come sit.” Akaashi relaxed, exhaling in relief as he scuttled over to make space for him.

“Thank you.” Bokuto nodded his head and flopped down on his ass. They sat there in complete silence, the chirping of birds and the sound of swaying branched were the only melody that accompanied them.

Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s fingers did quick work of creating perfect flower patterns, watched the focused look on his pale face, how his eyes narrowed. His long lashes created fluttering shadows against flushed cheeks-

“Are you staring at me Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, he sounded amused much to Bokuto’s surprise. He immediately turned his stare away from the pretty face next to him, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“S-sorry. How could you tell though?”

“Just a feeling.” He shrugged, then he turned towards Bokuto’s direction, a small smile grazed at his chapped lips.

“They always say I am good at sensing things like this.” His long thin fingers lightly ran over the sewed threads the clothing to get a feel of where he left off.

“Say Akaashi, why did you stop singing? You were doing really good.” Bokuto cringed at how he sounded, what a dumb question. He wouldn’t have sang with a stranger nearby either.

“Well, I didn’t want to bother you Bokuto-san. Besides, singing kinda makes me light-headed and I don’t want to stab a needle in my finger.” He giggled and Gods, how happiness made his eyes sparkle could capture Bokuto’s heart any day. Then, the smile in his eyes vanished, his foggy eyes hardened and pinned Bokuto’s unknowingly.

“Now my question Bokuto-san. How did you learn my name?” he tilted his head to side questioningly, lips turned down to form a neutral line.

“I, ugh, I wanted to see you again so I asked some people. I am sorry If I offended you.” Bokuto quickly lets out, he bows down before Akaashi as a way to beg for forgiveness. He, once again realized how stupid he acted, the boy before him was blind, he wouldn’t see him bowing down anyways.

But then, a gentle laid on his shoulder. Akaashi’s nose was flushed, his eyes half-lidded as his eyes stared at Bokuto’s direction.

“I am not mad Bokuto-san, however you could have asked me yesterday.” He bit his lip, stifling the laugh bubbling in his chest.

For an hour, Bokuto watched Akaashi sew what he said another yukata for himself, occasionally asking questions about what he was doing and how did he manage it.

The angry rays of Sun calmed down as they sat below the willow, chatting away and learning about each other.

“So, do you know the story behind the song you was singing earlier?” Bokuto asked, his elbows resting on his knees.

“No, but my grandfather used to sing it to me, mostly when It was time for me to sleep.” Akaashi said, his eyes held sadness for a brief second before it vanished into curiosity. “Do you know what it is actually about?”

“Well, I can tell you if you want.” Bokuto sat up straighter when Akaashi nodded shyly, stretching his back before leaning back against the willow, his eyes rowing over the branches over his head.

He felt Akaashi slightly lean on his shoulder and nearly choked on his spit, his face broke into a large grin. Everything was perfect, how they slotted against each other, how their scents mingled and pulsed as one. He let his eyes flutter shut, feeling how summer breeze licked his face and swayed his gray locks. Just as he opened his mouth to tell the tale, he felt small fingers tap against his shoulder. His eyes shot wide open and came face to face with thin a slim face and long, floundering dark locks.

Kenma stared at him like he was offended with his presence, his tired face tightened in displeasure as his piercing gaze shifted back and forth between Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Maybe I can tell you about another time? Kenma is here to see you I assume.” Bokuto carefully said, his wide orbs watching every twitch on Kenma’s lips.

Akaashi looked baffled, his head immediately rose from his hunched position and turned towards Bokuto, he nodded towards him grimly however.

“I will hold this on to you, Bokuto-san.” He humorlessly chuckled, his delicate hands raised to cover his mouth.

“So, next time?”

“I will be here tomorrow.” Akaashi said, good thing he couldn’t see how hard Kenma was looking at him.

“Tomorrow.” Bokuto repeated, a promise in his tone as he raised on his feet, wiping clothing on his rear to clean dirt marks crudely.

“Bye Akaashi!” He said, his voice vibrated in anticipation.

Bokuto skipped down the hill happily, thanking Gods over and over again for giving him a chance to befriend the most beautiful person in the village, not noticing how Kenma’s gaze burned in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are taking this a bit slow so I can punch you guys with feels later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Akaashi and his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I am back. My school isjj cancelled for 3 weeks because of the corona outbreak so I decided to update this story before I isolate myself to study my anatomy class.
> 
> This chapter is really unedited cuz my mom kept pestering me to go to bed but oh well, I will have to to it another time.
> 
> I recommend you to listen this mix while reading, it makes the experience better tbh. I leaving the link down.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SSnI6ghT3w&list=FLR6epgWOX4RsjFkhNdAmJzA&index=33&t=394s
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It wasn’t as if Akaashi wasn’t excited, no. It had been years since he could actually make friends and he was eager for human contact other than Kenma and Oikawa. He was merely concerned, for what his father would say or do. It was also a possibility Bokuto wasn’t a good person as he appeared to be. The stories his father told countless times echoed in his head. Whenever he tried to shake the engraved ideas away, his own experiences would come to back up his father’s words.

He slowed down his hand’s movements as Kenma sat beside him, the place Bokuto occupied minutes ago. He should had sensed him, felt his gaze or saw the shade of his body covering the corner of his dark vision.

Akaashi bit his cheek in frustration, what would his father say if he saw how surprised he was? He taught him better, he trusted him to care for himself to let him outside after years of training. And here Akaashi was, unable to identify his best friend because he was immersed in Bokuto’s scent and body heat way too much for his own good. What if someone else happened to sneak around and tried to drag him elsewhere, what would have happened then? His father would be so disappointed-

“I am so disappointed in you, Keiji.”

And of course, Kenma.

“Will you tell father?” Akaashi whispered, his chin tucked on his chest and eyes narrowed as if he was in pain. He felt Kenma shift and lean forward to look at his face, a sigh escaped and licked at Akaashi’s lips.

“No, I am not going to take your freedom away. However, you should be more careful. Bokuto is an idiot and it rubs on everyone he interacts with. He is too carefree, too vulnerable at times and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Do you know him?” Akaashi asked curiously, his light covered eyes blinked at Kenma owlishly.

“I know his friend, both of them are idiots and annoying. They like to play around and are awfully loud about it. They think I don’t notice how that rooster-head stares at me. As I said, idiots.”

“…Rooster-head? What is that?” Akaashi pursed his lips in confusion. He hated it when people made things confusing for him to understand. He knew Kenma was aware of his distate for it and tried to keep his confusing descriptions to himself, well most of the time anyways.

Akaashi flinched when he heard Kenma sigh in annoyance, he pulled his knees closer to chest and his shoulders raised in a hunch. His father also hated it when he asked him to explain things more clearly to him, with feel or definitions. He didn’t want to be a burden to anyone; not on his father, his mother, his brothers, his doctor, not on his friends yet he couldn’t help himself.

No matter how much he tried to become independent, he was vulnerable and needed others to guide him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a cool hand gently grabbed his wrist and lifted it up.

“A portion of his hair covers his right eye like this, his hairline starts from here, his strands are pretty thick and stiff so the they look spiked here- yeah, like that.” Kenma grabbed his long fingers and bended them to mimic the shape of Kuroo’s hair.

A small smile grazed at Akaashi’s lips. Kenma may be annoyed with him time to time, he may act like was made of porcelain but he was still his friend.

“Ah, that’s one ridiculous hairstyle.” Akaashi chuckled, his eyes squeezed and the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth. He relaxed when Kenma snorted in his hand, now that the thick tension between them dispersed.

 _Don’t relax, letting your guard down will only harm you, even around those you are close with_. A voice whispered, like arms snaked around his front to consume him. A shiver shook his body, eyes burning and swelling at the feeling, he hated the doubts his father forced him to believe.

“Keiji, what’s wrong?” Kenma gently laid his hand on his knees, leaning down to get a look good at Akaashi’s face. Those high cheekbones were flushed in frustration and fear, his gunmetal blue eyes were even more shiny with barely contained tears, it wasn’t hard for Kenma to see the ongoing storm of thoughts within his foggy eyes.

“I-I can’t do this, Kenma. I can’t stop thinking about all of the worries my family has. I hate this feeling of constant fear and vulnerability just because I am blind. Maybe I should have stayed home instead, maybe my brothers are right that outside life isn’t for me. But what if my father disapproves? I don’t want him to-“

“Keiji, Keiji listen to me. You have every right to go outside and explore, you are person not a chicken. I don’t care what your brothers have to say, you are capable of taking care of yourself better than them, you are smart and your senses are strong. Just because you are blind you aren’t any inferior to anyone.” Kenma declared fiercely, his small hands moved to hold his hands, giving them a light squeeze of reassurance.

“Also, I am sorry but your father is an ass. Your life is yours to live, not for his to control.” Kenma harshly spat out, nose wrinkling in disgust.

Akaashi snapped towards Kenma, eyes wide. Kenma didn’t always talk with emotion but when he did, he was earnest. He knew of Kenma’s distaste towards his father but the way he said so wakened something up in Akaashi, like Kenma was sure of his feelings.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, Kenma knew something it seemed.

“What is it?” Akaashi asked, putting down his half stitched yukata on his lap and tilting his head back.

Kenma flinched at the question, he didn’t think Akaashi would catch on this quickly. He metally slapped himself, Akaashi was smart, always has been able to read deep into people’s soul even without his eyes.

“Keiji-“ Kenma started but Akaashi raised a hand to stop him, he bit down inside of his cheek when the blind Omega got on all fours to crawl towards him, stopping millimeters before Kenma’s face and raising on the balls of his feet to slightly loom over him.

“If you know something, just say it _Kozume-san_.” Akaashi said, treading on Kenma’s family name to get a raise out of him.

“You are so smart, aren’t you Keiji?” Kenma huffed, a frown etched on his slim face at the smug look on Akaashi’s face. The minx knew how to push his buttons. But Kenma wasn’t that easy to draw into talking and Akaashi wasn’t easy to fool either. So, he decided not tell the truth but also not to lie.

“Your youngest brother is returning from Capital.” Kenma sighed, a small hand raised to pinch the bridge of his nose to somewhat conceal his headache.

A few petals fell from the crown on Akaashi’s head as he suddenly leaned back, lips pressed into a tight line and filmsy eyes squeezed as if he was in pain. Kenma knew he was in pain.

“When?” Akaashi asked at last, eyes darting side to side as he trembled in fear, hands unconsciously pulling at his fingers, cracking his knuckles in worry. Kenma almost felt guilty, almost. He knew he was actually doing a favor telling this to Akaashi beforehand. He knew Akaashi would be at a much worse place if he heard the news from his father last second.

But he still hated the upset look on his friend’s face.

“Two weeks, I heard he is going to stay for a week.” Kenma said, he glared at the tree behind Akaashi’s shoulder to distract himself from the shaky exhale of his lungs.

“I don’t think I can do this, I am going to go mad at this rate.” Akaashi whimpered, he sucked in and bit at his bottom lip to stop the quivering of it. He pressed the heels of his shaky hands at his eyes, fingers grabbing the roots of his shiny black locks.

Kenma jumped on his feet then, he pulled Akaashi towards him in a hug, rocking him in his lap and uttering words of reassurance to somewhat calm him down.

“You put up with him all your life, you are strong enough to endure another week with him Keiji.” Kenma said, brushing his fingers in his wavy strands under the shade the willow provided.

* * *

The silence was welcome between them, the sweet rustle of the winds accompanied with magpies sleepy crowing was calming for Akaashi. The small hand holding his own had a light but firm hold on him, no means of controlling but supporting at the same time.

Akaashi counted the last steps on the stone road as they stopped. Kenma gave one last squeeze to him before reluctantly letting his fingers slips from Akaashi’s.

After they bid each other a good night and the sound of Kenma’s small steps faded, Akaashi turned right in the direction he practiced over time. His hand easily felt the hook on the gate, nearly hissing at how loud it creaked as he pushed his way inside the small garden.

He sighed inwardly when he heard the maindoor was pushed open harshly. He didn’t wait for an invitation and strutted inside, feet scrambling aside when Akaashi unceremoniously flopped on the genkan, hands already sliding his sandals off as a shadow fell on him, too light to be his father’s.

“Oh thank Gods, do you know how late it is Keiji? We were so worried!” An airy voice stressed. Akaashi grimaced when at the sound of his mother collapsing on her knees. Immediately arms pulled him in a tight hug, waves of soft hair tickling his cheeks and glands.

He sighed in his mother’s chest but hugged her back, basking in the cherry scent of the freshly washed clothes and the cool soft feel of them. Despite his annoyance with her, he knew she wanted the best for him. She was the love of Akaashi’s life. Their little bubble of comfort broke when louder footsteps approached them, the gap between them larger than his father’s. Akaashi relaxed in his mother’s hold and slightly tilted his head towards the newcomer in acknowledgement.

“Hi, Nii-san.” Akaashi greeted softly, escaping from his mother’s hold and approaching his eldest brother, bowing his head down.

“It’s past sunset, Keiji. Do you know how lucky you are? Father isn’t home yet.” His brother stressed, his hand gently carding through his hair and removing the flowers tangled within.

“Will you tell him?” Akaashi asked, he peered up at the direction of his brother’s voice, a slight tremble escaped in his tone.

“No. Now come on, we can do your daily practice before father comes home.” His brother nodded as he led Akaashi towards his room, their mother fussing over his wrinkled yukata and asking Keiji if he was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tells a tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?? Wow I am so fast! 
> 
> Honestly though, everyone is holed up in their home and I was both bored and having a crisis with skull anatomy so I am back with another chapter.
> 
> TBH, I love your comments, they keep me motivated and doesn't let the urge to write to die down. Thank you all, who left a comment!

Bokuto ran towards the hill as fast he could, his mother needed help with carrying their laundry and he couldn’t say no to the small pout gracing her lips. It didn’t help that Kuroo kept pestering him over the towards his promised date. Not that it was a date but still…

He slowed down the few steps at the edge of the old willow, panting braced on his knees to somewhat stabilize his breathing as the branches swayed with the wind.

“I thought you would never show up, Bokuto-san.” A heavenly voice said, tone giving away nothing. Bokuto snapped his head up towards it, his flushed as red a tomato when his eyes found him.

Akaashi was leaning against the willow, his head tilted and exposing the expanse of his smooth neck. His hair wasn’t braided this time, those dark locks laid against his chest and reached his lower back. His unfocused eyes were hooded in boredom, his thick lashes shaded the clear surface of his glassy orbs, giving him and aura of mystery. Bokuto gulped loudly before he jogged up the few steps towards the ethereal beauty. He flopped down on his ass, the concrete a little hard against his cheeks but he couldn’t care less now that Akaashi was before him.

“I am sorry, I had to help mom with something. I am actually you waited this long for me, Akaashi!” Bokuto let out in joy, his cheeks stretched out in a big grin at the thought.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Bokuto-san. I am here for my promised story, not for your loud voice.” Akaashi dead panned, his lips twitched upwards when Bokuto whined and complained about how cold and mean Akaashi is, just a little.

But Bokuto caught on the little movement quickly though, his face turned an interesting shade of red as he tried to babble out a response.

“A-Are you teasing me, Akaashi?” Bokuto squeaked.

“No.” Akaashi couldn’t contain himself then, his shoulders raised in a hunch and shook with his laughter, his slims hands covering his face to hide his smile.

Bokuto raised on his knees and gently tried to pry Akaashi’s delicate hand from his face.

“Let me see your smile, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. He couldn’t help but still his hold on the thin wrists when the Omega stiffened his hold, his laughter dying down to a complete silence. Bokuto swallowed his spit, mentally slapping himself. Who had the audacity to act this friendly with someone they barely knew? With an Omega nonetheless, a blind one at that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- ugh…” he struggled to find words, lips pressed into a thin line. He had no excuse and he had no intention to trip over his own words. Luckily for him, Akaashi took the reigns. He cleaned his throat, letting his hands drop from his pretty face. To Bokuto’s surprise, Akaashi’s full lips were stretched in a shy smirk, a small blush covering his nose. Bokuto’s heart went _badump-badump!_ At the sight. He was just so goddamn pretty it wasn’t even fair.

“No harm done, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi murmured, he had his chin tucked on his chest. Gods, he was so cute.

They sat there in silence, the birds chirped and tried to woo their partners above the willow they sat under. The scorching hot rays of the sun filtered through the branches, braids of light illuminating Akaashi’s gorgeous eyes and hair.

Bokuto was too immersed in the sight before to notice he was still holding Akaashi’s wrists. Said Omega didn’t even forget hower. He arched a perfectly shaped brow towards Bokuto in question, a sly smirk taking his face.

“How long do you plan on holding my hands, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi entertained, tilting his head back to as if look down on the Alpha, well also unconsciously presenting his scent glands. Bokuto’s mouth watered at the gesture.

He yanked his hands away from him then, like he was suddenly touching the fire itself, his calloused hands burned. Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle at him, shaking his head side to side in disbelief. Bokuto was just so strange, he could hardly accept it.

After he went through his embarrassed faze, Bokuto started to talk about his day enthusiastically. Waving his arms around to gesture what he did with Kuroo, then remembering Akaashi is blind and apologizing to him over and over for his stupidy. Akaashi just smiled and shrugged each time, his skilled fingers were bending flowers around each other to create a crown as Bokuto kept rambling on.

This was comfortable, Akaashi had never felt this peaceful before, the way Bokuto talked and expressed his feelings so freely was like a bucket of ice cold water. It was eye-opening and refreshing. Suddenly, he felt like he could live in this moment forever if Gods let him.

“So, what’s song is actually about, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, he was now plucking the stray leaves out of his nearly finished crown as Bokuto seated crouched before him, watching his delicate hands works.

“Long ago, when even budgies didn’t know how to sing, a man named Chaki was residing in a far away town, they say. He wasn’t unique per say, just another ordinary guy living out his live and working hard in the mines. You know, taking care of his family and helping the elders in the village.” Bokuto started, he leaned back on his hands to gaze up at the swaying branches, wind picking up letting his gray locks dance in the breeze.

“And like any ordinary guy, he had a crush on somebody. A beautiful farmer living near the coast, her name was Chiaki, a name befitting for her smile.”

“Chaki would bring her beautiful stones each week in a poor attempt to woo her. She was everything he would live and do for. But unbeknown to him, she was also a blood-thirsty witch.”

“She would try to dodge Chaki’s advances and keep up with her plans. Her life had no place for pleasant relations; she saw every feeling, every nick in her way as an obstacle. However, Chaki was too starry eyed, too adoring for the sly woman. So, she decided to take a different approach.” Bokuto hummed, a hand scratching his chin as Akaashi perked up in question.

“She tried to deceive him, didn’t she?”

“Worse, she didn’t.” Bokuto answered. His golden orbs shone under the sunlight, like one of a feral animal like the low growl in his tone. Akaashi shivered, the Alpha sounded so dark and mysterious when he said the line, he actually wondered what caused such outburst of emotion from him.

“She played along went on dates with Chaki, let him wander in her forest, her goal was to make Chaki fall for her so deep, nothing would spare him from her spell. However at some point, she, too fell for him a little.”

“Oh?”

“She started to share her deepest memories with him, smile with him. They started to fell more and more for each other and eventually became lovers. Despite the happiness Chiaki felt, she still had felt the unstoppable urge to consume the life out. One day, under the moonlight, Chiaki confessed her abilities and need for dead souls to live. He agreed even without her asking. After that night, Chaki began to use his hammer for breaking bones instead of mining riches. He only had one condition, they wouldn’t touch his family.”

“Every night, he would sneak in people’s house, slam his hammer down on their unsuspecting bodies, and drag them for Chiaki to boil. She would mutter a spell under her breath, heat their blood until it darkened and thickened enough to resemble ink before downing them. Sometimes, she would share the leftovers with Chaki, saying it would strengthen the bond between them. Chaki happily obliged each time. The villagers were getting restless with the amount of their missing neighbors. Chiaki decided to not risk it and twisted the bond connecting Chaki to her, binding his will in her bellowed Cypress and ordered him to wipe out everyone, he did. When Chaki woke up, he cried in anguish and despair at the corpses cover the concrete, hardly believing it when his eyes found Chiaki, boiling his grandmother’s arm. Chaki yelled and blamed Chiaki for bewitching him and she tried to excuse herself by claiming it as her nature, binding him again. For weeks, Chiaki fed Chaki with the mashed rotten meats of the dead, trying to keep him bonded and under her toe desperately. But, now that there was no blood left, her powers loosened their hold on him, Chaki grabbed his hammer and went to hunt the cruel witch. They fought for days, no one getting the upper hand until they laid the fatal blow against each other at the same time. Chiaki ripped his heart out with her bare hands and Chaki struck her head with his hammer. Chiaki fell into the waves swiping the coast just as Chaki collapsed on his knees.”

“Both the Heavens and Hell were disgusted with Chaki’s desperate love and didn’t accept him. He, left to rot and suffer, couldn’t do anything but watch Chiaki’s last breath swallowed by the raging storm, the Seas claiming their first child.” Bokuto finished, exhaling through his mouth. This was such a bad story to start their time together with, he couldn’t help but grimace a bit, especially looking at Akaashi’s green face.

“I am never going to sing this ever again.” Akaashi declared weakly, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“I swear, everyone expects a bittersweet love story each time I tell the tale, I am sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto apologized, bowing down, his hair deflated like his mood.

But then, delicate hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up, he couldn’t help but utter a sound of surprise at their close proximity. Akaashi smiled at him sweetly, his left hand reaching behind himself and brought the now finished crown a top Bokuto’s head. The Alpha watched with shining eyes as Akaashi blushed furiously and sucked at his bottom lip.

“I am actually thankful, Bokuto-san, for you actually took your time to tell me about it. I always wondered what the song was about.” He nodded his head, his wavy locks bobbing with it.

“N-No problem, Akaashi!” Bokuto stammered, intently staring at Akaashi’s beautiful face, the blind boy could feel his gaze licking at his features.

“Keiji!”

Their bubble broke when Kenma called out, standing at the bottom of the hill and glaring daggers at Bokuto. Akaashi jumped on his feet, linking his hands and quickly bowing at Bokuto.

“I am afraid I must leave now. Good evening, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said with a smile. Before Bokuto could answer him, the boy was already rushing down towards Kenma, his silky strands floundering behind him.

Bokuto reached up to touch the crown tangled within his gray hair, his index finger softly tracing a red petal. Gods, he was so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really good with fairytales, I am sorry if I made any of you cringe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This both short and terrible but I was bored and wanted to be productive.
> 
> Also, the Wi-Fi connection is fucking terrible, I hope they fix it, I literally can't watch my classes at this point.
> 
> BTW, thank you guys so much! I never thought this fic would get many people's attention and support, I am overwhemled with joy! Kisses to you all!
> 
> This would make a great background music, I totally recommend it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8ov9f8NISk&list=FLR6epgWOX4RsjFkhNdAmJzA&index=64&t=0s

It was probably nighttime by now, considering the dark shade before his eyes, Akaashi thought. For the past days, he had been sitting with Bokuto under the old willow, chatting away the scorching hot time of the day and talking about themselves, well mostly, Bokuto talked about himself.

According to him, his father was a great storyteller and knew many legends echoing over the seas. He bragged about how his father was a fisher since he was ten, he decided to teach his son the basics at four. He was a free-spirit and moody like the raging waves, unpredictable yet intimidating. From his shadow, Akaashi could understand Bokuto was both tall and muscular, a good trait in a young Alpha. The older boy definitely had time to workout and bask in the sunlight, unlike himself who had no choice but to be in constant lockdown.

He, unlike Akaashi, had many tales to share. He was the open door Akaashi was all but waiting for his whole life to peek inside, with many opportunities to learn and experience life.

But he was also what Bokuto was craving to understand. He knew many things Bokuto didn’t have any idea about. Their worlds were so different yet at the same time so similar Akaashi couldn’t help but be drawn at the beaming Alpha.

Bokuto just wanted to see what hid behind Akaashi’s blind eyes.

Akaashi wanted to learn learn what he missed without his eyes.

So they made a deal. Everyday Bokuto would come up the Willow, where Akaashi was surely waiting for him with Kenma, and then lead him to the riverside. Their usual place was a small pond, where the steam was nearly calm. The water was swallow but clear, fishes would wiggle in about, hide in moss with frogs. Trees were old and covered in mushrooms. Their branches were so thick and tight knitted, the sunlight could barely get past the wide leaves, covering everything with a light green shade.

Akaashi couldn’t see it but by the sound of it, the pond was beautiful.

It had been nearly a week since they decided to sit there together, learning from each other.

Akaashi couldn’t help but be attracted to the older boy beside him. His presence was warm and pleasant, never pushing Akaashi past his boundaries, never showing any kind of discomfort or exasperation when Akaashi asked him to explain images to him, always trying his best patiently.

He didn’t treat Akaashi like a glass bird cage, he treated him like another person.

“I don’t think I am getting it, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined when he snapped another flower accidently. Akaashi shook his head and gently guided him to take another from their pile, by the feel of it, it was a daisy.

“Try to be gentler, Bokuto-san. Don’t forcefully bend it around the other.” Akaashi instructed, his nimble fingers curling around Bokuto’s and guiding them into correct positions. A smile tugged on his smooth lips when Bokuto squealed in delight, chest puffing out like he was a proud puppy.

So far, he only was able to twist three flowers, nowhere enough to be a crown but to Akaashi, he was doing great progress.

He liked it here, the sound of the swaying water, birds’ chirping was so beautiful Akaashi wondered if they were as pretty as they sounded. The Omega leaned back a little on his hands, the grass was both cooling and hard on his palm but the back of his hand felt warm at the new position. That’s when he knew he was under a patch escaping from the leaves above. Akaashi sighed, face pulling into a slight grimace at his own frustration. He always wondered how the sun was like and his incompetence to understand it upset him greatly.

Kenma told him the sun was like a plate, but Akaashi never really grasped the idea, it didn’t make sense to him. His father on the other hand, only explained him the concept of bright and dark. He said _sources like sun and moon_ made the color behind the fog lighter. But he also founded it weird, how can there be _portable suns_? His brothers laughed at him for thinking that and tried to explain him what fire is, didn’t go well for any of them.

“What’s wrong Akaashi, you are making that _I-am-thinking-way-too-hard_ face.” Bokuto said suddenly, startling Akaashi out of his pondering. He was both terrified and amazed at how the Alpha could surprise him every time.

“I was thinking about the sun, Bokuto-san. I can never understand it.” Akaashi murmured, he tilted his head up towards the sky, his black hair falling his back at the movement. There was a short silence before Bokuto shuffled in front of him, Akaashi could feel his frantic gaze over his face, could even hear the motion of his head whipping side to side as if he was searching for something.

“Akaashi, do you know any interesting facts about sunflowers?” Bokuto asked suddenly, he reached for a small sunflower in their pile.

“No, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was confused at the change of topic, was Bokuto trying to distract him?

“Well, I do! You know, sunflowers always face the sun, right? Well, Kuroo told me when the weather is really cloudy, like the sun isn’t visible at all, sunflowers turn and face each other.” Bokuto said enthusiastically.

“Oh? It sounds interesting.” Akaashi fixed his posture, his hands fell in his lap and blinked up the Alpha’s voice.

Then, warm hands engulfed his, slipping the flower into his palm and squeezing. Akaashi felt his cheeks heat at that, Bokuto didn’t how _what his father taught him about hand holding_ , he repeated like a mantra.

“I never minded it to be honest, however now that I think about it, they probably face each other because they literally resemble the sun.” Bokuto hummed, his other hand went to gently grip Akaashi’s wrist, guiding his hand on the smooth petals.

“The sun is like a giant ball up in the sky but it’s also warm and bright. The heat reaches through rays, right? Well they are like these petals, framing around the middle and covering the sky. Well, except there are lots of rays so it sort of looks like another circle around.” Bokuto sounded serious unlike his usual persona, it threw Akaashi a bit off.

“But in books, the sun is usually painted like this flower so maybe this is the easiest way to explain- whoa, Akaashi! Are you ok?” Bokuto jumped in his place, his entire demeanor changed in a split second. His large golden orbs locked on Akaashi’s swollen, wet eyes, his pink lips quivering with the sobs trying to escape through. Unconsciously, he squeezed the hands still in his hold, giving his silent support as the first tears trekked down Akaashi’s high cheekbones.

For a moment, Bokuto panicked. The thought of him making Akaashi sad dropped a rock in his gut. But then, a giggle escaped in between wet, shaky breaths. The Omega’s beautiful foggy eyes softened, mirth sparkling in them. The corners of his eyes crinkled at the smile covering his lips.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his hands squeezing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written better but, oh well, that's for the next chapter I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense, stormy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to say I didn't have time to edit this chapter out. I intended this to be longer but I kinda wanted to give you guys something for a while.
> 
> My anatomy notes are shaking on my desk cuz I didn't study them for weeks now and I feel like I will die if I don't start soon.
> 
> But, I am quite confident I will be posting another chapter next week, until then bear with me!
> 
> Also, I searched up some good music, might add one in the next part! :D

The sky grumbled yet again, clouds dark and heavy with rain. Wooden panels shook at the harshly as the wind repeatedly knocked their thin windows. Candles gently swayed at the whistling air, creating a mesmerizing dance on the dark walls.

Color flashed behind his lids just a second before a loud clap of thunder shook the ground under them, he flinched a bit when his sensitized ears rang at the force. That one was close.

“Keiji, can you bring another candle over here?” a disinterested voice rumbled, sounds of paper scraping at the motion of a quill interrupted by a sigh of frustration.

Akaashi immediately jumped on his feet at the command, his toes curling a bit over the tatami as he wandered his flimsy eyes over the room, trying to find one of the candles in the dim light. He walked towards one the windows as silently as possible, a smile tugged on his lips when soft light became brighter. He lifted the candle from the rattling window sill, tips of his slender fingers warmed up immediately as wax dribbled over his nails.

The flame bowed down towards him as he walked over his father with practiced ease. Akaashi leaned down to put the candle on the chabudai as carefully as possible, minding to not accidentally drip wax on his father’s work. He curled his fingers as soon as he placed the candle, trying to keep himself from grimacing when the hot wax licked against his palm.

A shadow moved through his vision then, air slightly creating a breeze when his father cupped his cheek, he startled a little.

“Would you mind brewing some green tea, Keiji?” his father said, hardly a question more like an order. But unlike his indifferent tone, his thick fingers were gentle as he trailed them to his hair, combing his strands.

“Yes, father.” Akaashi nodded obediently, rising back up as soon as his father dropped his hand.

He knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand, he was confident with his steps and tasks. Akaashi was pretty much a master when it came to house work, his father and mother made sure of teaching their son how to take care of a house.

He was fast. He took out the container he knew the green tea was stored, putting three spoons in the teapot with some water, stirring for a few minutes before placing it over the fireplace. While it steeped, he cleaned the wooden counter and washed their cups, adding more water in the pot when he deemed he waited enough. He was quick when the pot began shaking with the boiling water, steam wafting off through the spout as he grabbed the pot with a cloth, lifting it and pouring just enough in the small cups.

The skies lit up as another stroke of lightning shook the ground, stained windows rattled as sound boomed in his ear. Akaashi hissed, hands quickly pressing against his ears to somewhat mute the loud anguish of Sky Gods. 

The sound of rain was calming, smell of the freshly wet soil was heaven, but thunder wasn’t something he was fond of.

As a child, he would seek comfort from either his eldest brother or his mother. His father would just scold him for getting scared from something like that.

He shook his head at the memories, he wasn’t a child anymore, he didn’t show much emotion and was good at taking care of himself, just as his father wanted him to be.

He put the cups on a silver tray, careful to not spill a drop. Akaashi smiled fondly, it was a gift from his father, he traded it with some fine silks at Shiratorizawa, beautiful shapes carved around the handles.

He was on his way back to the main room when he heard hushed whispers. Akaashi stalled behind the sliding door, holding his breath as his eldest brother raised his voice a little.

“-I just don’t think that’s a good idea!” he exclaimed, a slight edge in his normally calm tone. Akaashi swallowed as Alpha pheromones fought for dominance.

“I am not asking any of you for opinions!” his father growled, teeth scraping against each other. Akaashi shivered at the tone. He was familiar with it, his father was usually harsh towards him, especially when he messed up. But never this frantic, never desperate. It was enough to make tiny beads of sweat rolling down his spine.

“He is young. It is already bad enough you-“ His brother started but his father beat him to it.

“It was necessary, I thought we were clear on this.” His father snapped, the sound of his fist slamming on the chabudai was barely muffled behind the thunder.

“I am not going to let you sell him off like that!” His eldest hissed, his voice thick with emotion but biting like venom. Akaashi’s brows furrowed with confusion, who were they talking about? Nothing made sense to him, what even caused this conversation in the first place?

His knuckles turned white at how hard he was gripping at the tray, the silver shapes now biting at his skin. He was so focused on trying to understand what was going on, he failed to realize Eiji, his second born brother, came out his own room and was standing across from him.

“Keiji?” he whispered quietly, he leaned down to get a good look at his younger brothers scrunched features. Akaashi’s gasped, his hands jerking against his chest. He cursed under his breath, his left hand immediately checking if anything spilled, and sighed in relief when he found nothing seemed out of order.

“Are you listening their conversation?” Eiji breathed, his own face pinched in displeasure. He knew what the ordeal was about and wasn’t happy with the arrangements his father was making like his older brother. Suddenly, dread was crawling up his throat _, how much of their argument did Keiji catch?_

Akaashi’s eyes widened, his head shaking vigorously in denial. Eiji decided against pestering him, his hand gently pressed against his younger brother’s shoulder.

“If you say so…” he said, shrugging and sliding the door open, the hushed whispers ceased immediately. Akaashi squirmed under their scrutiny, he bowed his head and rushed to his father, putting down his cup and searching for his oldest brother’s shadow under his thick lashes, doing everything within his power to ignore the thick tension in the room.

When he was sure everyone received their tea, he kneeled before his father, his hands warming around his own cup.

“I thought I told you to brew some green tea?” His father grunted in displeasure. Akaashi swallowed, he quickly lifted his cup, taking a sniff off his own drink. _Lavender tea._

“I-I am sorry father, I was sure I grabbed some green tea.” Akaashi tried to excuse himself, his grip on the cup tightened.

“I changed jars’ places.” His father said, a slight tilt in his tone, like he was mocking him. Akaashi gnawed on his lip, his father did this quite often, changing places of the objects. He claimed it was to keep Akaashi on constant alert, for him to be not deceived easily. He wanted his son to be aware of his surroundings but sometimes, it was overbearing. If he had been younger, his father would have immediately punished him.

But unlike his usual self, he only let out a disappointed sigh. Akaashi flinched when his father shuffled closer to him, he gently grabbed his chin, lifting his head up to get a good look at his son.

“It seems like something is troubling you, Keiji. You have been distracted these past days.” His father stated, his thumb moved to stroke Akaashi’s cheek.

The Omega tried to keep his face impassive but could hardly reel in his distressed scent, his ears twitched at his brothers’ awkward moving from his kneeled position. What did they think? Were they disappointed in him just like his father?

“It was an accident I am sorry-“

“Is it because you are allowed to go out now? Are you losing your touch, Keiji?” Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin like when his father’s hold on his jaw became painful. He gulped down loudly, beads starting to roll down his navel at the intensity of Alpha pheromones suffocating him. The storm outside seemed to get harder now, the rain pouring down on their roof almost angrily.

“No! I was just thinking father.” Akaashi answered hastily, he couldn’t just hand over his freedom in a silver plate like that. His mind started to whirr, cogs turning and gathering to compose a believe excuse.

“Hmm? What exactly were you thinking of my son? It must be something important if you are this frivolous over it, yes?” the corner of his lip tilted up in a half smirk, as if he was aware of Akaashi’s strive for a proper answer.

“I heard that my brother will be visiting in a week.” Akaashi answered coolly, he felt relief took over him when his father’s grip faltered in confusion.

“How did you know?”

“Kenma-san told me.” Akaashi said confidently, he wasn’t lying, he had no reason to be scared. His father, however, hissed in frustration his lips pulled back in barely contained anger.

“The brat can’t keep his mouth shut even when I tell him? This is one of the reasons why I don’t to you to see him, Keiji-“

“Please don’t blame him, I insisted to know what you were hiding. Why are you hiding it anyway, it’s just my brother coming home.” Akaashi added in hurriedly, changing the current of the conversation to the real question. He hated it when his father just squished Kenma under his tone.

His father let out a warning growl when his son dared to interrupt him, an Omega no less. His pheromones thickened and crowded against the younger boy, making him whimper and unconsciously present his scent glands. His eldest son stepped forward, his control slipping at his father’s aggressive display.

“Father, I think that’s enough-“

“Why, Giichi? He wanted to know what’s going on, I am not one to deny my son his wish.” His father let go of Akaashi’s jaw, watching as he dropped his head and panted.

“Father-“

“Well you see, Keiji, your brother will be bringing a guest along. He will stay here for a while with us, until his parents arrive as well. I didn’t want you to panic and wear yourself out though.” His father’s tone was gentle once again, he reached down and helped his son raise unsteadily on his feet. A small, genuine smile graced his lips as he gazed down at his youngest son, his thick fingers grabbed a silky strand and tucked it behind his ear.

“A guest? I don’t understand, we have never had guests before.” Akaashi asked, he blinked and stared at nothing, his lashes fanning against his cheeks in fluttering shadows. His father’s gaze softened at him, no matter how harsh he was towards his son, he loved him dearly.

He was ecstatic when Gods blessed his family of two with an Alpha son. Giichi was everything he could ask in a child; he was smart, sweet, respectful and interested in his father’s business. he prayed and thanked Gods every night for the family they bestowed upon him, he was grateful when Gods were generous enough to give him Eiji and his youngest Alpha son, Hishashi.

However, after seven years, when his wife got pregnant again unexpectedly, he knew Gods had something in his plate for him. He was almost devastated when his wife gave birth to an Omega son, a blind one at that. He wanted to protect him the moment his big stormy eyes parted open, a thin film covering his pupils. He searched around for a cure, slept at the doorways of various doctors for a slim chance for his son to gain his sight. He wanted him to experience color, see the wonders of nature, know what his family’s faces looked like. He wanted him to have a normal childhood.

He let go of his futilitarian when he caught Hisashi’s tutor fondling Keiji. After that day, he decided to teach his son how to survive better than a person with sight. He taught him how to write even though he couldn’t read, he taught him how to navigate his way, how to take care of a house properly, how to defend himself insistently even when Keiji cried, bruised from head to toe, how to sew, how to separate day from night, how to climb trees, how to keep a mask of indifference, why he should be on constant alert even around his own family. He was brutal with his punishments, although he never enjoyed his own methods, he was confident in his teachings. He was upset that he couldn’t let his son go outside, not until he deemed him ready, but it was necessary to keep him safe.

“Sakusa-san is an old friend of mine, we are doing some business together. His son will be bringing important letters along. Maybe you will like him, he is around your age and on his way to become a doctor.” He nodded, thoughts running in his eyes in shapes, pleased with his plans. Good thing Keiji was blind and couldn’t see the unguarded expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like, this chapter is a bit confusing, please feel free to ask questions if anything bothers you and I will do my best to answer them!
> 
> Lavender tea is one of my favourites and the herb itself smybolises love so don't get weirded out with my choice, lol.
> 
> My writing is getting worse, lol. I will fix it, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto come across their crushes at the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow I am late! 
> 
> Honestly, I hate my anatomy class passionately at this point like, our professor is going really fast in the course and half of the things he wants us to know are 4th year level I am so frustrated!  
> I was studying really hard these past weeks and I still suck at it!
> 
> Anyways, so I am here with a longer chapter (albeit undeited, I am sorry!) so yay for that.
> 
> I included two real songs in this chapter, both I find fitting for this story!
> 
> Here's the link to Kurage No Uta, it is from DRAMAtical Murder and honestly? So pure.  
> https://youtu.be/b8c_A_EeVsY
> 
> Other one is Turkish so I don't know if anyone would be interested in that, so... I am not going to put the link for that one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!

The roads were all muddy, rocks were stuck in the wet concrete and hurt his feet whenever he stumbled upon them. The people of the small village were up early that morning, grumbling about how rain ruined their laundry and drowned their plants.

Bokuto was supposed to go fishing with his father that day, but after the storm the sea was choppy, trying to catch fishes would be futile attempt. So that day, Bokuto decided to help clean up the rice fields and dry out the excess water covering the plants.

It was an unusually busy day, he knew Kuroo was taking care of livestock with elders at the hills and his father helping those whose house was drenched, carrying their stuff outside with other fishers.

Bokuto felt a little bad that he couldn’t meet with Akaashi at the willow. He whined and pouted all day until Kuroo growled at him to cut it out. His best friend was also moody and frustrated but unlike Bokuto, he hadn’t seen Kenma for a whole week. Kuroo suspected Kenma noticed his interest in him and thought he was avoiding him. Bokuto knew Kenma wasn’t fond of Kuroo via Akaashi but of course spared his friend from that information. Their mood didn’t improve the next day, and the day after that. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel concerned at Akaashi’s absence.

The clouds occupied the greyish dark skies for four days, the approaching winter was already making his father anxious. They couldn’t go fishing like they planned, as if the Goddess of the Sea’s were raging against them. So, Bokuto and Kuroo spent their free time wandering about and helping with labour, puffing out their chests whenever someone complimented their Alpha status and their strength.

“Hey, Bokuto?” Kuroo turned his head towards him, they were carrying two baskets of fruit down the Village, children running around their legs and chasing each other excitedly.

“Hmm?” Bokuto hoisted the large basket higher on his shoulder, adjusting the weight to a little bit more comfortable position.

“Would you come with me if I left the village?” Kuroo asked, looking at his from the corner of his slitted eyes. Bokuto’s mouth gapped for a moment, his eyes darted around and then his lips closed in a firm line. Kuroo could see he was gnawing inside of his cheeks. He sighed, he wasn’t really surprised with Bokuto’s reaction, these past week seemed to change him, more passionate but somewhat light headed. He acted more blind than he the person he liked.

“It’s fine, Bo. I expected this.” Kuroo furrowed his brows, his fingers gripped tighter at the handles. Bokuto didn’t say anything, from the look on his face, Kuroo could tell he was going to fry his little bird brain with how hard he was thinking.

“Kuroo-“ Bokuto tried to explain but his friend beat him to it.

“It’s fine, I told you. You are way head over heels with Akaashi, hm?” Kuroo leaned closer to him, his brows wiggling upside down, a sly smirk taking his lips when Bokuto stammered in embarrassment.

“W-Well, yeah! You are no different with Kenma!” he retaliated, it was Kuroo’s turn to flush and panic. It started with jabbing comments, then their argument got heated. They started to snarl and emit their pheromones against each other. The air between them thickened until Bokuto shoved Kuroo. Next, they were rolling on the ground, bits of soil stuck in between their nails as they clawed at each other. Just as Bokuto straddled Kuroo and raised his fist for a vicious punch, sudden coldness enveloped them, It was like anger sizzled out of them with the freezing water pouring down their heads, instead confusion took it’s place. Oikawa was standing above them, a bucket held in his hands. He was smiling, a scary one.

“What are you guys trying to achieve, fighting in front of _my_ Bakery?” he asked sweetly however both Kuroo and Bokuto could hear the seeping threat in his tone. Oikawa was one of the few Omegas in the Village, he was extraordinarily handsome and bold unlike his fellows. Sometimes, outsiders would confuse him for an Alpha with how tall he was.

“O-Oikawa! How are you man?” Kuroo chuckled uneasily, his hands brushing his wet black locks away from his eye.

“I was doing good until you toppled over my breads.” Oikawa huffed, his lips pulled into a pout, eyes looking sorrowfully at the scattered goods on the dusty concrete. Bokuto quickly jumped on his feet and bowed towards Oikawa, his white hair bobbed upwards at the harsh motion.

“We are so sorry! Kuroo and I are going to pay don’t worry!” Bokuto yelled, he saw his friend slowly get up and look between them, a thin brow rose in question.

“We are?” Kuroo even had the gall to ask. Like they were going to get away with ruining Oikawa’s breads.

“Of course we are! Do you wanna get your teeth punched in?” Bokuto hissed, trying to keep his tone low enough so Oikawa couldn’t hear. Said Omega giggled, a hand covering his mouth to stifle the sounds. Bokuto let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t look angry anymore but their comfort broke as soon as Oikawa abruptly stopped, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a sneer.

“I don’t want money.” Oikawa growled lowly in his throat, he pointed sharply towards the ground. “You are going to clean this mess and re-make the breads until I am satisfied.” Oikawa declared, he turned on his heels and slammed the door closed.

The two stunned Alphas blinked at each other then at the mess they made. Kuroo sighed, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and squeezed the excess water out as Bokuto tried to put his hair back in spikes.

“Well, could have been worse, right?”

“I am going to murder you, Bo.”

* * *

It would be an understatement if they called their time in the Bakery horrible, it was more appropriate to name it ‘hellish hours with the Great King’. Oikawa was hard to please, he wasn’t shy with his requests. He made them clean the whole store until not a speck of dust was visible. Even when sweat was rolling into their eyes and frustration began to cloud in the small space, Oikawa didn’t back down. He was swift with his slaps when they put too much flour in bread mixtures, Bokuto would never admit it but the Omega was heavy handed, even his taut muscles vibrated under Oikawa’s force. After hours of trying to bake ‘perfect’ breads, Oikawa decided the last ones were good enough, ‘it’s fine as long as they smell nice and are edible’ he chided, an obvious taunt. After deciding he tortured the Alphas enough, he wrapped a white cloth over his perfectly tousled brown hair and got back to work. Before he shooed them away though, he insisted they go nearby the river to get him some water with some lame prevarication.

“I can’t believe we have to bring him two buckets of water on top of all that! We were supposed to be at greengrocer before midday!” Kuroo complained, his arms already strained against the weight of baskets, he didn’t have the energy to carry buckets.

“I just hope the old grouch can forgive us, I can’t handle another scolding today.” Bokuto shrugged, he was jogging a few steps ahead of Bokuto, eager to be done with their encumbrance and relax. When they arrived at the small store, the owner was beyond mad. He shouted and accused them of harming his business with their slacking. Even when Kuroo tried to enlighten the situation, the old man wasn’t having it. In the end, he castigated them by cutting off ten percent of their supposed pay. Bokuto wasn’t fazed as much as his companion, he suspected the man was looking for an excuse to reprimand them anyway.

By the time they made it to riverside, they were both exhausted. Kuroo flopped down on his ass as soon as he deemed he was close enough to dip his toes in the cool water. Bokuto leaned back against a tree and shut his eyes for a few minutes, listening the rustle of leaves and chirping of jays was refreshing. After they caught their breath, Kuroo decided it would be better if they filled their buckets in a nearby pond, hence the water was clearer in there, though he refused to wear his sandals, he wanted to feel the soil under tis wet soles.

_“She asked me to wait before she was gone,_

_I didn’t wait for her, neither she came back._

_Something like death happened, but no one did die.”_

Bokuto froze in the spot as soon as he heard the voice, much to Kuroo’s confusion. Jitter and joy was warming up his skin in an instant as he peeked behind the thick trees, Kuroo hot in heals.

_“Is the light of love doomed to extinguish the very moment it burns?_

_Does heartbreak have any chance of healing-“_

“Keiji, are you really determined to plummet my mood?” a quieter voice interrupted, Kuroo’s heart did a flip-flop when he saw him. Kenma was sitting by the pond next to Akaashi, he was bent over the water, a pair of scissors in his hand meanwhile the other boy was doing… laundry?

“You are the one who wanted me to sing Kenma-san.” Akaashi murmured, his hands were rubbing folds of a blue cloth together forcefully, bubbles erupted between his fast movements.

“I wanted you to sing something jolly, but you just had to pick the most tedious song ever.” Kenma complained, he carefully grabbed a black strand between his fingers and snipped his hair just below his shoulder.

“Well, I am not really in the mood for something jubilant at the moment.” Akaashi sighed, his brows furrowed as he rubbed at the cloth harder. Kenma lifted his head slightly to look at Akaashi under his lashes, a passive expression on his face.

“Want to talk about it?” Kenma asked, it was common knowledge he wasn’t the best at consoling but he would always try for his friend. He leaned back on his heels, prepared to listen. Akaashi shook his head, his unseeing eyes hardened and lips pressed into a thin line.

“I would have if we didn’t have eavesdroppers.” He declared, his tone was brash and angry as he turned towards the hiding Alphas, clearly wasn’t pleased with whoever was interloping in their conversation. 

Both Kuroo and Bokuto yelped and jumped back under the blind Omega’s scrutiny. Kuroo tripped on a protruding root and fell on Bokuto, both collapsed on the wet grass, groaning pushing against each other until they freed their limbs. Akaashi was blinking at the odd sounds while Kenma glared behind his hair.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sounded surprised, elated even.

“Great, just what we needed.” Kenma hissed, he pulled his arms closer to his chest as he examined the laying Alphas. He was displeased with their sudden appearance and wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“Oh, um, hey Akaashi! We didn’t expect to see you.” Bokuto tried to dissipate the awkward air, he smiled and walked towards them.

“What are you doing here?” Akaashi questioned as he shuffled closer to Kenma, he patted the other side for Bokuto to sit.

“Oikawa wanted us to bring water to him?” Kuroo wheezed, a cough made out his throat as Kenma fixed his gimlet eyes on him, one wrong move and he wouldn’t he wouldn’t get his favor. Kuroo couldn’t help but gulp audibly, he hesitated to move closer to the group but eventually gained courage and sat next to Kenma.

“That piece of crap.” Kenma sneered under his breath, Kuroo bit on his lower lip as the hostile tone.

“Kenma!” Akaashi fretted, a warning. He wiped his hands on his lap and arched a shapely brow when Bokuto tapped his shoulder, he could feel the nervous energy from the Alpha.

“You haven’t been at the Willow lately.” Bokuto stated, his wrung with each other restlessly, he didn’t want to come overbearing and offend Akaashi.

“Yes.” The Omega was curt with his reply, his hold on the blue material tightened. He knew Bokuto would ask about it when they met, however he wasn’t ready for such inquiries.

“I was… worried.” Bokuto admitted, his face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, feeling embarrassed, good thing those stormy eyes couldn’t see how ridiculous he looked right now.

“No need to sweat it, Bokuto-san. My father will have a guest over, I was merely busy with arrangements.” Akaashi smiled at him, his own cheeks blushing at the statement. Bokuto was worried for him, he cared for him-

“You are going to leave horrible patterns in your hair at this rate.” They heard Kuroo chime in behind them, he was bent towards Kenma, watching as Kenma struggled to cut a straight line.

“What is it to you?” Kenma dismissed him, his nose scrunched up in concentration as he lined his scissors once again, trying to gain enough stability in his trembling hands.

“Your hands are shaking, what if you hurt yourself?” Kuroo replied, all his anxiousness bleeding from as he shuffled closer to Kenma, ignoring the spearing looks the shorter boy threw at his way.

“I can do it for you if you like?” Kuroo offered but Kenma just laughed at him, shaking his head.

“If your hair is the result of your barbering skills, then I don’t need it.” Kenma muttered. Kuroo visibly deflated and Akaashi snapped at Kenma, scolding him for being so rude.

“Well, Kuroo is actually really deft. He used to cut his mother’s hair.” Bokuto chuckled, it had no humor in it. Kuroo smiled weakly at his friend, his eyes boring into the sawing water sadly. He was still not over her death. Akaashi gently bumped his shoulder with Kenma’s, twisting his lips in a pout.

“Well, if you please make it just below my chin…” Kenma sighed, he slowly turned his back to Kuroo and offered the scissors over his shoulder. Kuroo blinked owlishly before a huge genuine grin spread across his face. He was gentle but quick with his movements, the silk strands pooled around them with each snip.

“Akaashi, do you know how to swim?” Bokuto asked, gazing into the clear water glimmering under the leaves.

“No, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi answered cautiously, where did the question even came from?

“Would you like to learn?” His tone held a little mischief, Akaashi wasn’t sure what he was implying.

“Bokuto-san-“

“It is okay, I won’t throw you into the pond. But you should know how good it feels like to sink in water and just enjoy your time, everyone should taste it once.” Bokuto said. Akaashi heard him taking off his sandals and socks.

“Come on Akaashi! Take off your sandals!” Bokuto coerced him and literally dragged him in the water, much to Akaashi’s protests. It felt so soothing to step in the pond, he could feel fish wiggle around his legs as Bokuto dragged him a little further, both of his hand had a firm hold on his wrists.

“Bo, do you really think that is a good idea.” Kuroo let out behind them, an agreeing hum supported his words. Bokuto smiled widely at them, he pulled Akaashi a little closer to his chest now that the water was just below their hips.

“Don’t worry, he is in good hands!” Bokuto yelled back. Akaashi gasped when his hands found purchase on Bokuto’s chest, embarrassment taking over him. He was way too close to an Alpha and it was… inappropriate!

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Kenma sighed but didn’t object any further.

“Bokuto-san, I am not really comfortable with this.”

“How about this then, you hold onto me tight while tell you something.” Bokuto nodded, he was practically hugging Akaashi now, their garments floating on the water as went in a little deeper.

“Do you know what jelly fish are Akaashi?”

“No, I don’t Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was confused, what was this topic change about.

“Well, they are this really squishy but dangerous things living in the sea. You have touched mushrooms before, right? Well, they look like mushrooms but instead of a steam, they have these floating appendages, they are like a lock of hair, silky like them.” Bokuto said, a thick finger dared to twirl one of Akaashi’s wavy strands around itself. Both of them blushed at the motion but Akaashi didn’t squirm away from him so Bokuto just kept his finger there.

“They sway in the sea, shining so bright but so soft, like this.” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist again, making his hand move around in gentle eight shapes so Akaashi was floating by himself, his own hands held his waist to support him.

“Shining?” Akaashi’s eyes sparkled, the storm in them calmed down into one of a wondrous starry night, reflecting all the colors a sunset provided.

“Yes, you like shiny things Akaashi?” Bokuto chuckled, warmth flood his chest at how cute Akaashi look at that moment, with his wide orbs glistening with newfound curiosity.

“I… think I would have liked them if I could see them.” Akaashi answered, sadness laced in his tone. Bokuto didn’t want him to miserable, this beauty deserved everything.

 _“Swaying, swaying, oh sway in between the waves…”_ he started, trying to sound pleasing. Akaashi perked up at that, interest once again showing on his face.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi floated a little closer to him unconsciously, his wet locks following behind and sticking at his nape.

“It’s a Jellyfish lullaby, want me to teach you?” Bokuto wasn’t sure what he was expecting but when Akaashi nodded at him in agreement, he felt eager.

For the next minutes, Bokuto sang and Akaashi repeated the words, obviously his voice was better suited for this song, not that it mattered. They were both happy and having fun. When Akaashi got the hang of it, they sang together, a smile so big graced their lips as they swayed in the water. The water reached just under their chest now, but neither of them cared, to immersed with each other to concern themselves over how their clothes stuck at their skin.

_“Swaying, swaying, oh sway in between the waves,_

_Sparkling, sparkling, oh sparkle, their voices drift in the distance._

_The dreaming jellyfish sing their song,_

_And sleep on the gentle shore._

_Swaying, swaying, oh sway, a ray of light,_

_Sparkling, sparkling, oh sparkle, their voices drift to you._

_No matter when, as long as their song echoes out,_

_In many colors, they hang in the clear sky._

_Swaying, swaying, oh sway in between the waves,_

_Sparkling, sparkling, oh sparkle, their voices drift in the distance._

_The dreaming jellyfish sing their song._

_Sparkling, sparkling oh sparkle, their voices drift to you.”_

* * *

The sun was close to setting by the time they were back in the village, Kenma and Akaashi bid them a goodnight and went their separate ways after they left the pond together. Kuroo couldn’t keep the smile off from his face while Bokuto stared dreamily up at the sky, his clothes still wet from the earlier swimming.

They stopped before the Bakery with their filled buckets, patiently waiting for him to exit the kitchen. To their irritation, Oikawa just giggled and said he didn’t need the water anymore. He refused to take the buckets and pushed them outside much to their protests. Oikawa gave them a knowing smirk before he shut the door at their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, what a ride.
> 
> We are getting a little bit closer for... the heaaavy sadness ;))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, is both late and short...
> 
> I apologize for not updating sooner with a longer chapter but I ah, I was really busy with my studies and decided to take a break for a day and progress with this story.
> 
> Honestly? I can't believe I though this story would be short but oh well. the more the merrier?
> 
> Anyways, I might update next week or something if I get in a more stable ground for my Physiology and Anatomy class. 
> 
> Why am I even rambling? Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this one, it's a bit rushed.
> 
> Edit: I know I said I will post another chapter around this time however, our academic calendar changed recently so now I have five exams and a report to complete, If I assume I get good grades on my committees and final, then I can continue this around... the first week of July :/ I am sorry in advance and see you soon.

“This is a good spot! Turn the wheel to starboard!” His father yelled, he ran to main deck with the other fishers, his sandals hanging around his neck.

“Drop the anchor!” Together they let the chain go, the ship slowed down to a complete stop as people excitedly put their hats on and grabbed for the huge nets.

Bokuto loved it; the sound of the cheerful folk, smell of fresh salt with the sound of seagulls accompanying them. Today was a good day, finally the storm calmed down enough for them to sail and to their luck, water was unusually clear.

Bokuto hoisted the other end of the huge nets with his father, clammy air stuck against his skin.

“Ready! One, two, three!” They threw the net up and far, the other end tied to the rail.

“Goddess sure is giving us a favor today!” one of the fishers yelled, a hand clutching at his hat as wind blew over their heads harshly.

“Well, I hope she isn’t just joking with us!” One of the elders, Hiromitsu chuckled, he bent down to fold up his trouser hems.

“Yeah, like unleashing sirens on us?” Another one slapped the older man’s back, cackling when Hiromitsu yelped and grumbled about being too old for this.

“They never approach these shores.” Everyone hummed at that, no one had ever seen a siren in these waters before.

“Maybe one day they will, who knows.” Bokuto’s father shrugged, he never dismissed the idea of a possible encounter with supernaturals.

“Don’t ramble about sirens! Do you want to anger the Goddess?!” The captain yelled, face scrunched up in anger. He had deep beliefs in superstitions, claiming he saw more than enough for a life time. He twirled his wrinkled calloused hand in his long white beard.

“Sirens aren’t even real! You all need to chill.” One of the younger folk bit back, poking his tongue out mischievously.

“Foolish boy! Have you not heard of the Legends?”

“As you just said old man! They are only Legends!”

“What Legends?” Bokuto asked at last, his father told him of countless Legends but he couldn’t really recall anything interesting about sirens, well, aside from the fact that they lure the sailor in deep waters to feast on them.

“Bokuto you can’t be serious! You didn’t tell your kid about those?” The captain asked, his sunken eyes wide as he looked between Bokuto and his father.

“I might have forgotten to mention one or two things about the sirens…” Koshirou nervously laughed, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

“Seriously? Considering your heritage, I would have thought-“

“Hey look, they are swarming!” A young kid jumped near the rail, he leaned down to look at the gathering fishes in their nets, squealing when his hat was blown away from his head.

“Ohoho! Looks like we will be packing more than we expected!”

* * *

“Keiji!”

“Yes, father?”

“I want you to wear this one, we should be presentable for our guest, no?”

Akaashi internally sighed, his father had been overbearing on him for the last couple of days and to be honest, it began to annoy him a little.

He cleaned the whole house, washed all of their clothes until he was sure they were better than new and cooked a fancy meal for their guest. His father’s giddiness was both unnerving and exciting. He wondered what Sakusa-san would even lend his father to make him this joyous. He knew his father had a special place for his youngest Alpha brother, Hisashi but he never prepared for his arrival this thoroughly before.

And his father had never really cared of his choice of clothing before either.

Akaashi stood awkwardly as his father tied the laces of the kimono he picked for him, he hummed in satisfaction as he took in how his son looked.

He was always fascinated with how pretty his son was. His shapely thick brows, smooth pale complex, pink tinted high cheekbones and a small slim nose, thin pink lips, alluring gunmetal blue eyes framed by dark thick lashes in a half lidded gaze, unkempt curly raven hair… He had been always proud of his son’s beauty and polite nature, a perfect kid he wanted to protect and cherish under his wing forever. However, he was also aware that he couldn’t protect Keiji for forever. He wanted him to have a happy, easy life with a mate he could learn to respect and perhaps, love.

That’s why when Sakusa-san proposed a marriage in his son’s behalf for keiji, he was ecstatic. A great way to form a sturdy bond between their families and strengthen their business, all the better when he knew the man since their teen years, visiting each other frequently until Akaashis had to move to Fukurodani.

He pulled at Akaashi’s sleeves, indicating him to turn around. He sat obediently as his father quickly braided his hair in a much more complex pattern than he usually did, letting him brush his thick fingers in his tangled locks.

Once his father deemed him presentable, they went down at the main gates and waited for Hisashi’s and Sakusa’s arrival. Akaashi didn’t know how long they waited for them, minutes? Hours? He was too busy with thinking of how Bokuto’s day was going.

“Father, they are coming!” Eiichi whispered, startling Akaashi out of his daydream. His brother’s excitement and… _resentment?_ Leaking of off him. That’s when he heard it, footsteps getting louder and louder until one of the pair jogged up to them.

“Father! It so good to see you!” He could distinguish Hisashi’s voice anywhere, the voice he heard in every nightmare he had. Their relationship wasn’t the best, although his older brother claimed that he loved and cared for him, Akaashi was reluctant to believe his charming deceptions. He was always harsh and sadistic with how he treated him, even if their _training sessions_ were the most effective, they were also the most painful for him to endure.

Akaashi schooled his features in a polite but somewhat impassive expression, hands linked in front of him as he waited behind his father. His mother rushed out and enveloped Hisashi in a tight hug, laughing when he wheezed but hugged her back the best he could. As he greeted all his family members in order, others welcomed Sakusa and asked how was his journey. His voice was deep but also soft, his talking style disinterested though still carried respect.

Akaashi was shook out of his analyzing when his brother came to stand in front of him.

“Did you miss me, Keiji?” He asked sweetly, undertone of mocking still seeping in his voice, much to Akaashi’s annoyance. He still smiled as genuinely as he could, looking up the direction he knew his brother’s eyes at.

“Of course I have, brother.” He nodded, biting inside of his cheek when Hisashi huffed and clicked his tongue, clearly unconvinced.

“Lying doesn’t suit you, Keiji. I know didn’t miss me even a bit.” He sighed, his tone held both humor and to his surprise, sadness.

Then, big arms pulled him against a solid chest, captivating him in a warm gentle hug. Akaashi yelped, astonishment evident on his face and wet, widened eyes. He held his breath in when Hisashi pressed his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling in his scent like a drowning man desperate for air.

“But that is ok, I missed you a lot, Keiji.” He murmured in his air fondly before pecking him softly on his temple.

When Hishashi pulled back, he felt both dizzy and confused. His older brother being nice to him wasn’t common and before he could even ponder on what his acions meant, a foreign shadow fell over him, taller but somehow slimmer than Bokuto’s build, he thought.

“I am Sakusa Kiyoomi, pleased to make your acquaintance, Akaashi-san.” He introduced himself, his shadow dipped a little and that is when Akaashi realized he bowed a little to him in a show of respect and acknowledgement.

“I am Akaashi Keiji, welcome to our house, Sakusa-san.” He nodded back, bowing back him in return, albeit a little more lower to be considered appropriate for someone in his status.

It was a shame he couldn’t see the scheming, proud expression adorned on his father’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome! I enjoy reading every one of those! Also, I am still learning of ship/fishing slangs so I might have messed some of the conversations or descriptions up. 
> 
> I am sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! I am done with my exams and back on business!
> 
> This chapter is really short and wasn't really written well but I tried guys, I seriously did. It's so hard to get back in the correct mood and write after studying non-stop for weeks. I apologize if it makes you cringe.
> 
> WARNING: a small panic attack (I am putting this here just in case cause I don't know it really can be classified as such) and a reaaally small bit of blood.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I am aware I didn't update these past two weeks and I must apologize but there are some things concerning my health and I have been feeling down lately, I promise I still working on the story, it's just a bit slow paced. I will try to update this around 29th-30th of July. See you soon!

“Today was sure a good day, son!” Koshiro exclaimed, a large grin splitting his cheeks as he lifted the basket full of fish.

“Yes! I can’t believe we caught so many!” Bokuto agreed, he couldn’t wait to give some to Akaashi, he hoped he would appreciate it.

“And we returned just in time! Look at the clouds, a storm is brewing.” A youngster nodded towards the shore, their anchored ship harshly waving on the untamable waters.

“Already?”

“We are lucky to not have caught in the storm.”

“Yes, looks like sea is going to rage for a long time.” Captain gruffly said, a frown etched on his face.

* * *

The gentle breeze got sharper with each second passed; more insistent, sharper, rattling the windows of their spacious dining room and swaying the lanterns hanging outside on the patio.

They were all seated around the table, talking animatedly as Akaashi and his mother brought the food. The broth was fresh and rich in flavor, the beef was steamed just right and the rice alongside with umeboshi was heavenly as well. It would have been a nice, cozy night if it weren’t for the overly formal aura around the room.

Sakusa was respectful but honest, he didn’t hide any of his opinions even though he wasn’t really active in the one-sided conversation with Akaashi’s father.

“So you are saying Sakusa-san wants us to change our trading routes? But establishing an efficient one will take a long time, not to mention it would cause damage to our customers’ and our business. Moreover, we can’t just change the paths on a whim, we will have to report this to Imperial Court and wait for their approach.” Akaashi’s father frowned, he couldn’t agree to Sakusa-san’s idea so suddenly. Even though Akaashi Family was one of the Noble lineages of the capital, they were still on the lesser side, surely the higher-ups would try to step on their path and ignore their problems.

“The current route is occupied by thieves and now, pirates are also causing a huge mayhem in the Mori Ports, we have lost forty percentage of our latest wares.” Sakusa reasoned, he had a bored expression on his face.

Akaashi was sitting opposite of Hisashi, he could tell from the way his chest felt cold, his brother was staring at him. The thought made him wary, curious but most importantly, scared.

Hisashi was a Squadron Leader. Ever since he was young, he trained hard, always pushing the limits of his body and mind. And not only on himself.

_“Nii-chan, please! I beg of you, stop!”_

Akaashi clenched his foggy eyes shut, willing himself to dissipate the unpleasant memories. He fiddled with his chopsticks, occasionally pulling at his sleeves as he tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness away.

“Keiji, could you serve us tea?” His father’s voice cut through, he flinched at the sudden attention. He nodded as he stood up, giving a bow to the table before getting out of the room.

Akaashi felt like he was drowning, fighting a lost battle and he didn’t know _why_. First, he thought Hisashi’s mere presence disturbed him, made him feel like there is void in his heart the more he stood around his brother.

But, as all of them settled around the table, he decided it wasn’t just Hisashi, it was _everyone_. Giichi had a dark aura around him, Eiji was stiffly eating his food and their mother was anxiously tapping her delicate fingers against the wood. The sound and vibrations were making Akaashi itch.

He leaned at the counter, waiting for water to boil, listening closely for the low whistling sound. _It is probably Sakusa-san_ , Akaashi thought. Not the treaty, not the pirates nor the thieves on the road, not even the Imperial Court. It was Sakusa’s presence.

Akaashi knew his father was close friends with Sakusa’s father, their partnership had been a strong one for thirty-four years, since they were both young adults excited to take their roles. Akaashi remembered his father talking about Sakusa-san and his son. While his tone still had authority, it was less demanding. He knew his father had a fond smile on his face whenever he mentioned them from the way his voice always had a soft edge to it. Akaashi remembered how happy his father was when he told his mother how he managed to get young Kiyoomi hold his hand, like he was experiencing one of the greatest things in life. He even laughed at a memory he shared with his brothers and Sakusa.

Many times, Akaashi felt incompetent, inferior in these walls. Jealous because no one laughed with him, no one played with him, his father always felt like a distance he yearned to cross. Many times, Akaashi cried in the complete darkness of his room, his little hand curled into fists, lips wobbling as he pressed his tiny hands into his eyes to stop the overflowing tears in a futile attempt. He didn’t feel loved at all, not when Sakusa-san’s son brought more joy to his father than himself.

Yet, after all those years thinking Sakusa meant more to his family than himself, the nervous energy that surrounded his family worried him. _What was going on? Why Sakusa even had to come here?_ Nothing he thought to himself made sense to him.

Maybe it was _him_. Maybe _he_ was the reason they didn’t feel comfortable around Sakusa. They were probably ashamed of Akaashi.

He snapped his up as the telltale sound of boiling water reached to him. He straightened up and with shaking hands, grabbed a cloth to wrap around the hot handle, slowly lifting the teapot from the cracking fireplace. His fingers felt numb, he couldn’t hold the spoon between his fingers stable, huffing in frustration when dried leaves spilled from it. Akaashi’s breathing was labored, a hard lump in his throat didn’t let him gulp down, not when the pain of constricted emotions filled every crevice of his very being. He tried to put a spoon of leaves yet again, a small hiccup escaped between his parted lips, he failed once more. The soft breeze of the open backyard licked against his wet face, drying the tears spilling down his chin and dropping in the teapot.

What was he? A mere Omega who couldn’t even look at his family. He couldn’t even manage easiest of tasks he practiced for years without worrying anyone. He was useless! Of course no one loved him, the care he received was merely for their own satisfaction, to say _“Well, we tried anyway.”_ ; out of obligation and fear, fear of having common folk talk behind his father’s back. His fancy robe would be spitted on, people wouldn’t take them seriously _. “He fathered an Omega_ male _! And a blind one in that! So useless, incapable! He even can’t eat on his own! Pathetic. Akaashi’s bloodline has gone weak!”_

 _“But that’s okay, I missed you Keiji.”_ The one who tortured, made fun of his lack of sight the most said that to him. There was no way Hisashi missed him. He never pretended to care even when Akaashi broke a few bones in one of his brother’s lessons. Was he mocking his loveless self now? Would Hisashi blow that low? He was cruel, they were all cruel or maybe, he deserved it all.

He was nothing but a burden, a disappointment, a killjoy. He was nothing but an odd sheep in a proud, happy family of five.

_“School your face, Keiji. Don’t show emotions.”_

Akaashi hurriedly wiped his tears, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. He can’t let his family down in front of guest by crashing down like this unnecessarily. Though they didn’t harbor any love for him, nonetheless they were everything to him.

He took the cooled down pot back on the fireplace, trying to dig up nice memories as he waited for tea to be steeped enough.

A flash of brightness flooded his senses, a warm laugh, an enthusiastic exclaimed echoed in his head. Lullabies shared with the company of splashing water, gentle waves licking against his delicate fingers. Beautiful stories told after the glow of the day. Warm, calloused hands holding his wrists like he was the most delicate thing in the world. A patch of sunlight in the smile of the boy he found in comfort. 

Akaashi felt his heart rate slow down, his stomach tickled at the feeling, his earlier gloom dissipated and left the place for bubbles; magical, simple, peaceful.

He carefully filled his mother’s porcelain cups, the sweet smell of linden tea flooded his senses, this would ease up everyone, he hoped. Akaashi took one last deep breath and returned to the dinner table.

No one questioned his extended stay in the kitchen, not ceasing the heated conversation as Akaashi leaned down to place the cups. He felt around the table to find an empty spot, the feel of long fingers startled him. When Sakusa momentarily stiffened under Akaashi’s touch, his blind eyes widened and yanked his hand back. Akaashi quickly apologized for his mistake, his face burning in shame and frustration. Once he sat on his seat, he cupped close to his chest and inhaled the linden’s scent. Sakusa smelled like bay leaves, black cumin and lemons. While many would have swooned at his musk, Akaashi decided he wasn’t attracted to it.

The tea didn’t help much with the tension in the room, once more did Akaashi felt like he was suffocating. He panicked for a second, felt his control slipping. He tried to distract himself, feeling dread crawl up his spine until he remembered how Bokuto explained him the sun looked like. Akaashi let a small smile pull at his lips, he took a small sip of his tea to hide the slight tilt. Bokuto made him feel like he was more than a lost cause. With his patience, his courage and support, Bokuto was like a lost piece of himself, beyond his eyes and incomplete side of the painting in his image. Bokuto was his reason to smile with his excitement, his reason to wonder with his wild stories, his reason to believe in himself with his trusting words, his reason to feel success with his eagerness to learn how Akaashi managed so many things, his reason to yearn the coolness of the clean pond with his hands guiding him in, his reason to want to visit the shores with his natural scent of sea, salt and sandalwood. Bokuto was the reason he saw the flash of color behind his lids, a star he could do but nothing admire with how out of his reach the Alpha was.

Akaashi’s hand instinctively clenched around his cup.

_A star? Does he worth that much to me?_

He sucked in a breath, realization dropped in his gut like a burning rock.

_I don’t even know him for that long, how do I like him so much? Do I even like him? Yes, I do. But it’s different from what Kenma makes me feel. How much do I like him? In what sense?_

Akaashi’s knuckles turned white at the intensity of his hold, a single sound came from the cup.

He remembered the feeling of adoration pulling his stomach in knots as Bokuto pulled him close to his chest, tucking a single strand of curly hair behind his ear, wet hands smoothing out the waves. Coldness of the water enveloped around their forms, Bokuto’s arms provided enough warmth to his shivering form. Both of them smiling as the song of Jellyfishes pulled them in a land of tales.

_“Sparkling, sparkling, oh sparkle, their voices drift to you._

_No matter when, as long as their song echoes out,”_

_Do I… love him? No, it can’t be it! I barely know him!_

Akaashi bit inside his cheek, his brows upturned at the thought. He couldn’t deny it.

_I am falling for him…_

The cup in his hand shattered, the pieces dug into his skin. Blood was freely flowing down his arm, dripping from the sharp edges of the porcelain with the still steaming tea. His mother shouted, though he couldn’t register their worry and horror, nor the pain.

Keiji, the blind Omega son of the Akaashi family, was in love with Bokuto Koutarou, the single star of his pitch black night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it confusing?
> 
> I will try to explain more of Akaashi's family and their past to make things more clear.
> 
> We'll also learn more about Bokuto's family don't worry.
> 
> You can expect KuroKen moments soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update

Akaashi was sitting on a chair at the kitchen, his left hand held onto the seat under him as Sakusa tended to his wounds. He carefully plucked the tiny pieces of porcelain with heated tweezers, occasionally asking Akaashi if it hurt.

After his cup shattered in his hand, Eiji jumped from his seat and gently cradled Akaashi’s hand to inspect the damage. The sharp pain of his pierced palm and burning skin wasn’t registered in his mind though.

He was in love with Bokuto.

What was he supposed to do about it? There was no way the energetic Alpha liked him. Well, he probably liked him, but as a _friend_. Bokuto was strong, fun, patient and smart in his own sense. He didn’t deserve someone like him, his kind heart shouldn’t be burdened by Akaashi’s vulnerability. He already did so much more Akaashi, he couldn’t wish more from him.

There was also the fact that his father wouldn’t approve. Even though Bokuto was out of Akaashi’s league, he was still a commoner, a normal folk. His father wouldn’t allow a fisher mate his only Omega son, not when the blood in his veins sparkled blue. Being blind and a male Omega didn’t lower his status of Nobility. Akaashi couldn’t even dare to fantasize about what their relationship would be if Bokuto ever loved someone like him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought, how could he be so stupid? How could he let Bokuto crawl under his skin so easily when it’s so impossible for them?

“Keiji?” He heard his father gently calling him, the cool gentle hand on his bandaged up arm left for a warmer, cautious one. His father kneeled before him and cupped his wet cheek, tenderly wiping the rolling tears with his thumb.

“Yes, father?” Akaashi replied quietly, his voice had no emotion to it. He didn’t care if Sakusa thought he was acting like a pathetic teenager, he was one.

His father sighed, he searched at his son’s face as his forefinger lifted Akaashi’s chin, staring into the void of blues and greens. “You have something on your mind.” He said, a statement more than a question.

Akaashi didn’t know he was alone with his father at the moment so, he chose to stay silent. His father wouldn’t like him to pour his heart out with their guest around, not that he cared much even without the presence of the others.

“Something is troubling you.” Akaashi-san pressed on, his ice blue eyes softened when more pure droplets slid down his son’s smooth cheeks, disappearing between his parted, flushed lips.

“I am fine, father. My heat is close, my emotions are just unstable.” Akaashi knew he was entering dangerous grounds with the mention of his heat, it was a taboo subject not only in their household but in whole Japan. He shouldn’t be speaking of something so intimate with anyone, yet alone his father. But, if it was enough to cease his father’s questioning, he would take it.

Akaashi-san hummed under his breath, a deep rumble in his chest that felt though his hands. “Keiji, my lone lavender in the cold snow…” he started, and Akaashi couldn’t help the widening of his storm-clouded orbs, his father only ever called him by that if he really was concerned. The thought only heightened the aching in his chest.

“You are my grace, my anything and everything. I would sacrifice myself for every tear you shed, my dear son. You know that you can trust me? Tell your father what is bothering you.” He coed gently, his hardened fingertips brushing under his wet eyes.

It was extremely rare for his father to show care and remind him he was loved even though he was a disappointment to their bloodline. It was enough for Akaashi to pull himself together and school his scrunched features. “I promise, _dad_ , I am perfectly fine.” He coolly cut the conversation, he didn’t want his father’s pity anymore. Akaashi-san swallowed, a lump formed in his throat. He didn’t say anything, his hands briefly tightened around his son before letting go, the warmth in his eyes concealing themselves behind the iceberg that seemed to freeze his pupils, the color showing itself in a stark contrast against his earlier, soft demeanor.

“Very well, but remember, Keiji.” He leaned into Akaashi’s space, lips a breath away from his ear. “I don’t ever want you to break like this if it’s for nothing as you claim, especially now we have a very important guest.”

Akaashi gulped, shivers shocking a path down his spine. His father knew how to intimidate people. He stuttered in his nodding, bowing his head in respect. “I won’t, father.” Akaashi promised, however empty it sounded.

* * *

Kuroo groaned in frustration when his hair once again refused to cooperate with his taming techniques, it was already past midday and he still couldn’t get himself to go out. He was determined this time; he will ask Kenma to court him. He smelled the finely arranged bouquet in his hands, sighing in content. He checked himself on the stained mirror one last time before going out to street. The village was busy that day, with the way people were excitedly preparing for the upcoming Winter Festival, it seemed more lively than any other day. Omegas and female Betas were taking their large laundry baskets to river, chatting and giggling between hushed whispers. Young boys were helping their fathers build the stands on the streets, carrying the heavy planks to their places. Mothers were taking their beautiful daughters to the tailor to get them kimono fitting for the upcoming season with the shapes of snowflakes adorning the thick, dark colored material. Kuroo tried his best to not to bump anyone or catch elder ones’ attention but the way they were wiggling their bushy brows at him or pointedly looking at the flowers he carried so delicately, it was clear that his effort were futile. All he could do was duck his head and hide the blush reaching the tips of his ears.

He found Kenma in front of the bakery, he was talking to the newly wed daughter of Oikawa-san. She was a nice, energetic person with the biggest smile Kuroo had seen on anyone’s face (aside from Bokuto). She was a true angel.

“-then Tooru ran after him with a broom, can you believe that?” Her voice resembled soft chimes of bells, her smile as bright as the stars.

“That’s nice, Hanako-san.” Kenma replied disinterestedly, his eyes looking anywhere but her shining nature. Then, his sharp gaze found Kuroo’s.

“Yes, yes! You should have seen his face! I swear that kid is obsessed with my dear Tooru- ah, Kuroo-kun!” Hanako followed Kenma’s glare directed at him.

Kuroo startled out of his musing at her excited beckoning, he gave her a wobbly smile and bowed down slightly.

“Nice to see you, Oikawa-san.” He nodded politely, looking at Kenma’s frowning face from the corner of his eye.

Hanako nodded back at him, shifting her sparkling gaze between the two males, at the end, she gave both of them knowing smirks.

“Well, Tooru and I have things to attend. If I don’t go in time, he will get all whiny. See you soon boys!” She waved her hand at them, she went to skip down the stone road.

Kenma and Kuroo watched her go, a tense silence enveloping them until Kuroo managed a wobbly smile. “C-Can we talk?” He asked nervously, holding himself from scratching at his nape.

“We sure can, we are blessed with a mouth and a tongue.” Kenma sneered at him, then his scrunched up face softened just a bit.

“But, we I have time if you want to talk.” Kenma nodded at him, walking towards the riverside without waiting for an answer, he knew Kuroo would be stuck on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuroKen KuroKen KuroKen KuroKen KuroKen KuroKen...
> 
> BTW If any of you feel uncomfortable that Akaashi's father and Hisashi is touching Akaashi and whispering in his ear, don't worry, they are just trying to intimidate/show love to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this isn't a good chapter and needs a lot of editing but I was getting restless with waiting and wanted to update. I will try to come up with longer chapters with a solid base. I am currently just very busy and frustrated so bear with me.
> 
> BTW guys, remember the tags.
> 
> Also, I think this song is very fitting, the Humming- Enya >> https://youtu.be/FOP_PPavoLA

“Koutarou, have I ever told you where our gray-white hair comes from?”

The Question was odd, out of nowhere in the comfortable silence between them. They lagged behind the elders and the young fishermen, carrying their load in separate two large buckets, stabilized at the ends of the board on their shoulders.

“Ugh, no?” Bokuto answered meekly, he wondered where his father was going with this topic. Was it because of what one of the Elders said at the boat?

“Well, you see Koutarou, your grandfather wasn’t a good man. He was known as a cunning, vengeful leader and a resourceful hypocrite. Those around him were afraid of his general presence as if he could murder whoever caught his attention with a glance. He had no love for anyone, not to his peers and certainly not his own son. He only ever desired absolute power, to establish his supremacy.” Koshirou nodded, his eyes that usually shined with mirth now gave it’s place to a cold, distasteful narrowed gaze.

“He ruled the Japanese Shores and East China Sea for decades. Everyone would scatter away like mice as soon as they laid eyes on his banner. He would capture young Omegas and sell them to Kings, Khans, Sultans, High Ranking Lords or even those who had enough money to obtain a toy to play with. Betas were to serve his ship with everything they have got until he decided their fate; whether they were useful enough to be a cog in his grand machine or just an unnecessary set of stomachs. He would either let the crew have fun with them however they wished, to the poor soul’s death, or just let them drown by simply throwing them off the deck. Alphas were most of the time killed or used for manual labor if he was in the mood that time. He was the worst among the general Wokou.” He spat, nose scrunched up.

Bokuto’s eyes widened in realization. “My grandfather was a pirate…” He whispered, his teeth catching on his cheek. Koshirou nodded, looking up at the sky, he let the memories come to him.

“Then, one day, he laid his eyes on a young woman. She was the epitome of grace and beauty, her stubbornness just made her more desirable in the eyes of the cruel man. For the first time in his life, he was attracted to somebody, somebody he yearned to break and possess. He pulled her forward to his side and assigned her as the Main Ship’s prostitute. ‘I certainly can market anyone who is as pretty as you for thousands of gold, you could earn millions for my ship.’ I was told he said to her. I know she refused with all her power, though she knew it was all futile. My father had a famous phase he often used, ‘I am the only God you look up to as long as you are on my ship and I don’t ask for my subjects’ opinions when I pass my judgement.’” Koshirou mimicked, his eyes taking an usual sharpness to them.

“He sold her to many, dirtied her with his greed and lust for her tears. She tried to escape many times, each time ending in a bloody mess on the deck. At the end, he was tired of her resisting and declared her body to be his. He raped her day and night, from the storms to bright noons. He broke her arms, twisted her ankles, cut her eye but at the same time, he wanted her submission.”

“What happened after that?” Bokuto asked curiously, adjusting his hold on his board.

“She said she would rather die than grovel at his feet. Thus, your grandfather, in a fit of rage and humiliation, had her desires come true. He threw her off the deck.”

“That’s… horrible. But dad, why are you telling me this?”

“Because half a year after his incident, a mermaid who unsurprisingly looked just like her swam over to his fleet. With a baby in her arms.”

“It’s said that, a siren’s rage and thirst for revenge is everlasting. They hate humans, hunt men down for breaking their earthly chains. However, it isn’t impossible for them to touch someone without the intention of harming them. Those who gain their trust and their touch are believed to be purified by the Goddess of the Seas. All of their sins are evanescent, their bodies cleansed for a chance of a new beginning. Apparently, that can also happen when you are a baby.”

“You mean, your mother- my grandma- is a siren?!” Bokuto was perplexed. It sounded so unbelievable and stupid but at the same time, a side of his completely trusted his father’s story. 

“Don’t say it out loud! Do you want the whole village learn of it?” Koshirou whispered at him angrily.

“But, is it a bad thing? You said yourself that it shows that we are purified!”

“Because your grandfather was also touched by your grandmother. He is the only one with white hair beside us. We should keep it to ourselves Koutarou.” He enunciated, his words were clearly undisputed.

“Okay.” Bokuto nodded. For a moment, he wondered what his friends would feel like if they ever found out. Would they hate him, feel disgusted with him? Would they blame his family? Would they hunt him down? What would Akaashi think? Would he be scared of him?

Koshirou noticed his son’s engrossment and pursed his lips, they picked up the pace and caught up with the others.

“Where have you been? You guys were having a dad-son talk? Does young Koutarou has problems with his love-life?” An elder asked vibrantly, pushing his elbow weakly at Bokuto’s side. The young Alpha’s took an interesting shade of red, he jumped to side and furiously shook his head. “What? No!” He stuttered, trying the grab the bucket on his left before it fell down.

“Come on, Taichi-san! You know his mind doesn’t work on anything else other than fishing.” His father snorted with the others, a teasing grin spread on his slightly crinkled cheeks.

“Dad!” Bokuto protested, his brows furrowed and somehow the shade on his face deepened.

That night, Bokuto decided to ask more about his father’s past, it weirdly intrigued him at the same time it scared him.

 _“Knowledge is always beneficial dude, there is no harm in it.”_ Kuroo once said to him when he stole a book from a passing scholar. Neither of them knew how to read but Kuroo was confident that one day, they would learn more than how to hold a book.

“What happened after that?” Bokuto asked suddenly, he stared at the steaming bowl of rice as if it would answer in his father’s place. Their mother was in the kitchen, went to bring the grilled fish they caught today, it was safe to ask.

“Hm?” Koshirou arced a bushy brow at his son, not getting the connection.

“After you were placed on that ship, what happened?” Bokuto pressed, his lips formed a thin line.

“Well, the crew was scared that if they killed me, the Goddess would punish them. So my father took upon himself to raise me. I wasn’t favored, he actually disliked me a lot for the first years of my life until I started to show my usefulness to him. He trained me to be his successor in day and mumbled to himself like a lunatic at night. I always heard a beautiful voice from dusk ‘till dawn. We- my dad were haunted by my mother. I never directly saw her but my always did. He tried to pursue her whenever he saw a glimpse of her tail. She lured half of his men to their death and to be honest, I was really scared of facing her. My dad was no different, in fact he was so horrified by the idea he bought western style ships since their hull was higher and studier.” His father sighed, his thick calloused fingers scratched at his growing beard.

“What was it’s name? His ship’s I mean.” Bokuto picked up a steamed carrot with his chopsticks uninterestedly, his eyes trained on his father.

“He named it _Buraddifukurou_. It somehow sounds more menacing in Chinese.” Koshirou shrugged.

“Did he… ever recover? What happened after that?”

“I don’t know Koutarou, I escaped as soon as I could.” He hummed, Bokuto wanted to ask more if it wasn’t for his mother’s appearance with their fish.

“Well, as interesting as it to listen to you two explore Koshirou’s past, I am sure you can continue after dinner.” His mother chimed. Bokuto blinked owlishly at her.

_Ah, so she knows, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see more of KuroKen and Akaashi's house dynamics in the next chapters ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo talk.
> 
> Hisashi and Keiji also talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this came faster than I've expected! I have been listening to some really good music recently and honestly, they inspired me so much!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Note: I will edit the fic after either when it's finished or later this month.

The wind was refreshing, dancing with the golden-brown leaves falling from the trees. The pond was glimmering under the afternoon glow, the filtered sunlight created a red hue over the withering grass and hard rocks. Kuroo would have appreciated it more if he weren’t so busy being nervous to have Kenma next to him, sitting on the grass with his small feet propped up in the gravel base of the pond, small waves crashed back on forth on his ankles.

Kenma was beautiful. His pale features were accentuated by sharp amber eyes, he scrutinized people with his slitted-gaze, his intelligence could be seen from miles away in those orbs. His dark hair was so soft that even the slightest breeze could cause it to flounder he was a watercolor painting. His thin pink lips were held tight most of the time, but when he threw insults at Kuroo’s way, he would be too mesmerized by how his lips moved to be offended.

“You’re pretty.” Kuroo blurted without thinking, looking at Kenma like he descended from the Heavens. Kenma flinched at the sudden compliment, his cheeks took in an embarrassingly deep shade of red as a confused frown formed on his face.

“…What did you want to talk about?” He pretended like he didn’t hear what the lofty Alpha said, a flash of hurt appeared in Kuroo’s eyes just a moment, his confidence dropped a tad bit, how could he ask for Kenma’s hand when he ignored him so?

“I, ugh, I wanted to ask you something.” He tried to compose himself, he wanted to look strong in front of his crush even though Kenma snorted at him, to his disappointment.

“Well, I already figured that out.” He sarcastically replied, staring at Kuroo intendedly. He tried to be understanding wait for Kuroo to tell whatever was on his mind. His frown deepened with each stutter Kuroo let out, his thin caramel eyes nervously skipped around Kenma’s frame like he would eat him alive. Well, Kenma wasn’t having it.

“If you aren’t capable of forming sentences, don’t ask people for their time. I have things to do and my patience is wearing thin.” Kenma sighed, while his words were hurtful, they didn’t particularly sound biting. He tucked his wet feet under his ass to stand up, he would have if it weren’t for Kuroo’s frantic hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Wait! I am sorry! It’s just, It’s not easy.” Kuroo pursed his lips, the corners slightly wobbling. He gently tugged Kenma back to down. He sat back almost reluctantly, once again pining Kuroo down with his stare, watching him pull at his dark red sleeves absent-mindedly.

“Kenma, I, I l-like you and-“ He reached behind himself and revealed the bouquet of pink, red and white camellias, he cradled the bundle with assiduity, letting his thin pupils’ full of adoration lock on Kenma’s calculating ones apprehensively.

“I want to court you-“ Kuroo nodded, chewing at his bottom lip like the hope churning in his gut, but the amber eyes before him narrowed and Kenma pulled his knees to his chest defensively.

“No.” He cut him out. His answer was direct and didn’t leave any room for discussion. Kuroo blinked a couple of times, searching Kenma’s face for any doubt, his eyes blurred when he didn’t find any.

“Why?” He whispered, he pulled the bouquet closer to his chest, his face twisted in a look of defeat and frustration.

“Because you don’t know me. You don’t know what I like, what my favorite color is, if I like the summer breeze or winter chill, if I prefer sour over sweet… And I don’t know anything about you; I don’t know if you believe in fairytales, what you want to become, what your dreams are, what makes you happy or what makes you cry. I can’t reciprocate anyone’s feeling without knowing them first.” He replied honestly, without any delay. He was right from his view, yet it was only a half-hearted sprinkle of a few drops of water over fire.

Kuroo nodded sadly, accepting his reasons. Kenma’s lips slightly tilted upwards, his dark long lashes framed the soft amber of his eyes. Kuroo would have appreciated the rare view more if it didn’t hurt so much.

Then, in that moment, another feeling sparked in his gut.

He would make Kozume Kenma fall in love with him.

* * *

It was getting late, the House was slowly swallowed by the silence that usually came with night. His trembling hand was holding a box of matches, the other slowly wandered about until it bumbed against the soft edge of the candle. Akaashi tried to steady his wounded hand, hissing once in a while with pain. Each time he either missed or burnt his fingers, causing him to hurriedly shake his wrist to extinguish to spreading flame or drop the match all together. He probably wasted half the box until a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, snapping him out of his determination.

“Having trouble?” Hisashi asked, his voice was full of unusual concern and usual mocking. What really caused a panic in Akaashi was the fact that he didn’t notice him approaching.

“No, I am good, Nii-san.” Akaashi was careful to level his voice, the respectful tint automatically taking the place in his hushed voice.

His brother hummed before gently wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s smaller ones. He took the matches and lit the candles without waiting for Akaashi’s protests.

“You know you can ask for my help, Keiji. What should brothers do if they don’t help each other?” He pointed out honestly, he tilted his head to watch the swirls of misty blue and greens intendedly, a sudden wave of affliction enveloped him.

“Since when do you care about me? Did you suddenly reached enlightment and decided ridiculing me isn’t fun anymore?” Akaashi snapped at him, his nose scrunched up as the memories of his early childhood came to him, Hisashi’s cruel jabs echoing in his head. He knew it was dangerous waters he was entering, knowing his brother’s capability of training him yet he didn’t care, he was tired of Hisashi playing with him and throwing random false affection at him. He wanted certainty, he had already lost and important part of himself, he didn’t need anyone messing with the rest of his senses.

“Keiji…” He thoughts were interrupted. Akaashi turned his head away as if he could hide from the perplexing feeling if he just ignored them.

“Keiji, you are my brother. Of course I care about you! You know that I love you?” Hisashi exclaimed although at the end he sounded unsure, Akaashi shockingly could sense the truth in his words.

A sense of dread filled him then, he felt so lost and scared, he didn’t know what to do anymore. Losing his composure wasn’t anything like him, snapping at Hisashi like this? Unacceptable. What if his father heard of it? He would lock him in once again. The idea tore a dry sob out of him, he struggled to keep his face straight but his resisting was futile. His shapely brows upturned, stormy orbs cleared from the fog into glass domes, reflecting Hisashi’s frantic gaze.

“Ah, you are emotional today, Keiji. Shh, calm down-“ Hisashi coed, he wrapped his large arms around Akaashi’s shaking shoulders, canoodling his youngest brother as if he could protect him from anything as long as he stayed in his arms. He let out small wisps of soothing pheromones until Akaashi sagged against him tiredly. Hisashi kept rubbing circles on his back even after Akaashi’s sobs subdued, enjoying the rare moment of trust and affection with his brother.

“Keiji!”

And it immediately broke as his father called for him. Both of them put a distance between each other quickly as their father entered the room, his droopy eyes shifted between his sons questioningly before it settled on Keiji’s pale face.

“Are you unwell?” He directed him, his lips pressed into a thin line. He watched his son shake his head furiously, his long fingers tugged at each other relentlessly.

“No, I am just a little exhausted father. I am sorry for any inconvenience.” Akaashi replied like the perfect son he was, he bowed at his father and waited for his remittance.

The older Alpha hummed, letting his own scent crowd around his son, letting him know no harm was done. Akaashi sighed in relief, it was hard enough to assume a humble attitude with his father on a normal day, he didn’t want things to escalate because he was emotional for one day.

“I actually came here to ask you escort Sakusa to his room.” His father said, ignoring the look Hisashi was giving to him.

“But, isn’t it inappropriate?” Akaashi started but his father beat him to it.

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I thought so.” He easily replied, watching his son’s curls bobbing up as he bowed to him, his flushed cheeks were hidden under his fanning lashes in embarrassment.

“I think it’s a bit early.” Hisashi said after Keiji was gone, looking directly at his father condemningly.

“We have to start from somewhere.” Akaashi-san declared, a determined smirk found his lips when Hisashi rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love them so much they give me life :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know I am late but uhh, I have excuses!
> 
> 1- My classes started and ngl Anatomy and Physiology are kicking my ass!  
> 2-I have ro share my computer with two other people so I can't really sit down to write.
> 
> Moving on! This is unedited so I am sorry if anything looks off.
> 
> We don't have much of Akaashi in this chapter.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

The clouds gathered once again, reflecting a dark hue on everything within reach. His hands were shaking, rubbed raw with cleansing oil after cleaning the blood. They seemed to the only bright thing in the grey room.

A soft call behind his door startled him. “Sakusa-san?” Akaashi Keiji, if he wasn’t so irritated with him now, he would have thought he sounded somewhat cute. He raised from his sitting position with a sigh, stretched his arm above his head until the kinks in his lower back popped. “Come in.” he said as neutral as possible to not startle him. Akaashi-san warned beforehand with how sensitive his son was with sounds and emotions.

The door slid open to foggy blue eyes, eyelashes fanned against Akaashi’ cheeks as he tipped his head towards Sakusa in respect.

“Pardon me for disturbing you Sakusa-san, but my father figured you’re tired from your journey and you didn’t have any chance to rest yet. May I show you your room?” He repeated easily, his face was polite but not over expressive.

Sakusa let himself a moment to analyze his… intended. He was only ten years old when his father informed him of the arrangement with Akaashi-san. He wasn’t too keen on having his future planned without his consult but quickly accepted his fate. But after learning of Akaashi’s handicap, he wasn’t sure how things would work for them. His father just had to make his life difficult by putting obstacles in his path. Even though he was assured of Akaashi’s competence and of his backbone, he wasn’t entirely convinced, especially after today’s incident. Sure, Akaashi was even more beautiful than Hisashi had said, with incredibly sharp features that oddly were soft at the same time, his brows were shapely, arched elegantly and made his slanted eyes pop out. His long, wavy hair framed his face like a halo, midnight locks contrasted his skin like he jumped out from a fairytale. Anyone with eyes could see he was indeed gorgeous.

However, those were not the things he would have specifically looked in a mate. He would want them to be sturdy, composed, easy to communicate, and understanding of his sensitivity to certain subjects.

He wasn’t really impressed with Akaashi’s clumsiness from early today, but it has been only a day, surprisingly enough, he was actually looking forward to spending time with him and get to know him better.

“That would be great.” He nodded his head, immediately reprimanding himself for the action. It seemed getting used to having a blind fiancé would take some time.

* * *

The morning rays were still beneath the ground, the sky was filled with a deep purple, calling everyone to greet the Sun’s impending heat. A rooster crowed, breaching Bokuto’s never ending dreams into the living world. He shot up in his futon, his usually spiked up hair laid flat on his forehead, softly bobbing when Bokuto threw his head back and yawned.

A single knock sounded on the wall before his mother slammed his door open, a huge grin was visible on her face. “Rise and shine!” she yelled, much to Bokuto’s annoyance. He groaned, a hand scrubbed at his face, pulling his features down until his mother yelped and slapped his hand away. “You will get wrinkles at this rate!” She scrunched up her face, it was hard to take her words seriously when she did she exact opposite in five minutes.

“Why are we up so early?” Bokuto fell back on his futon, he tucked himself back in his soft blanket, trying hard to ignore Kotone as long as he could. “No, get up Koutarou.” She nudged him with her foot, shaking him until he peeked up at her.

“Why are we so early anyway? The Sun God is still sleeping, so will I.” he pouted, his frown deepening as Kotone snorted at his thought. She kneeled beside his futon and flicked at his forehead. “Unfortunately, vetch doesn’t pick itself. Come on now, it will take half a day at best.”

“Vetch? Mum, we are fishers!” Bokuto huffed, his wide orbs were unbelieving.

“Your dad is the fisher in this house.” Kotone retorted back, he opened the chest at Bokuto’s futon and pulled out a light colored kimono and a loincloth so her son wouldn’t burn to death.

“B-But, I am one, too! Can’t I skip this?.” Bokuto whined, watching helplessly as his mother dumped the pile on his bed.

“No, now quit your whining and get ready.” She smiled, she allowed herself to play with her son’s hair before leaving.

* * *

“I **hate** vetch picking.”

“Same bro, same.”

Kuroo looked at his marred hand, he had to deal with all the thorns as if working for hours, back bent under the sun wasn’t enough. He combed his hand through his unruly locks, feeling sweat rolling down his scalp into his eyes. They reeked off pheromones and dirt, maybe going to the pond would be a good idea after they were done.

“-such a shame really.” Bokuto looked behind his shoulder to see two girls whispering to each other. One adjusted her sleeves as she shook her head, her ponytail swung with the movement.

“I hope he is okay Kaori, he overworked himself.” The other one sighed, she had reddish brown hair that flowed just barely above her shoulders, her droopy eyes looked concerned. Kuroo perked up at that, who were they talking about?

“At least Oikawa-san is taking care of him.” The other girl sighed, Bokuto remembered she was Suzumeda Kaori, her father was also a fisher. “He is such a gentleman.”

“Yes, yes! If he wasn’t an Omega, I certainly would have fallen for him.” Kuroo watched from the corner of his eyes as she played with a strand of reddish hair.

“Really now? I guess I am lucky that I don’t have to compete with him then-“ Suzumeda mumbled. When rushed steps approached them, she looked up questioningly at the source.

“Excuse me, Suzumeda-san, did something happen?” Kuroo asked, curiosity and worry gleamed in his cat-like eyes.

“Ah? Were you listening to us? That’s rude.” The girl next to her frowned at Kuroo, her eyes slid over to the gray haired boy behind him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t do it intentionally.” Kuroo slightly hung his head in apology. Suzumeda stared at him for a minute. “Kozume-kun fainted on the other side of the field.” She watched how Kuroo flinched at the mention, his thin pupils widened a bit. “Where is he?” he asked shakily, ignoring Bokuto’s careful but firm hand on his shoulder. Shirofuku pointed at the direction. “They laid him under the oak tree behind the giant rocks.” She jerked her chin, the tilt of her lips unnoticeable.

Kuroo murmured his thanks before he sprinted to where Shirofuku pointed at, his right sandal flew to the side.

“Hey, Bokuto…” Shirofuku nudged his arm, her droopy eyes peered up at him questioningly. “Does Kuroo have a thing for Kenma-kun?” She grinned knowingly. Bokuto stuttered in place, he looked side to side like he was looking for a way out.

“Oh Gods, Yukie! You can’t just randomly ask that!” Suzumeda harshly whispered at the short-haired girl, who just shrugged in response.

“U-Umm, you guys are in first name basis… So, do _you_ guys have a thing for each other?” Bokuto pointed a thick finger at them, watching Suzumeda’s face turn as red as a tomato. Suzumeda was one of the few female Alpha’s in the village, even less than male Omegas. However, she didn’t show much of her gender, sure, she was tall but lithe, her shoulders were as narrow as of a Beta’s and her face wasn’t sharp like most of the Alphas. Many confused her as a Beta before taking a whiff of her scent.

“What is it to you?” She sputtered, brows furrowed as a huff escaped her lips. Shirofuku, on the other hand, just gave him one of her lazy smiles, she wasn’t flustered like her partner, her demeanor was more like of a proud parent.

“Isn’t it awesome, I might actually get married before you guys!” She yawned between her smile, listening absent-mindly at Suzumeda’s squeaked protests.

Bokuto blinked at them owlishly, a huge grin spread across his face as he registered her words. He slapped Suzumeda between her shoulder-blades, not noticing the surprised gasp escaping her lips.

“I’m jealous! Way to go, Suzumeda!” Bokuto cheered, laughing with Shirofuku as they watched the emotions flicker across the female Alpha’s face.

“I think we can talk about these later, Bokuto-kun. Kuroo-san is long gone.” Shirofuku bit her lip. Bokuto’s breath hitched, he snapped his head side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of Kuroo.

“You’re right! I am horrible! Have a nice day!” Bokuto shouted, quickly bowing at them before hurriedly making his way to the Oak tree.

* * *

A small patch of sunshine filtered through his dark lashes, disturbing his from the restless darkness he fell in with a headache. He groaned lowly in his throat, voicing his discomfort without meaning to.

“Ah, Kenma-san! How are you feeling?” A tall shadow covered him, the person looming over his prone body probably didn’t realize how his emerald eyes pinned him down like a frightened kitten.

“You’re too loud, Lev.”Kenma slurred, the usual biting tone of his weren’t audible, hidden by the fact that he was exhausted, he didn’t have the will to his daunting self.

“You’re crowding him Lev! Step back a little you thickheaded bumpkin!” A tuff of curly light brown hair appeared behind Lev’s shoulder, smaller hands shoved at the taller boy’s shoulder until Lev whined and shuffled aside.

“How are you feeling, Kenma?” the owner of the bright curls softly touched his cheeks, concern evident in his voice. Yaku was a like an older brother to him, his motherly nature had the same effect of sitting under a willow, the shade cooling and the crisp summer breeze calming. Yaku was probably his only friend who didn’t cause his brows to crease.

“Tired.” Kenma sighed, he slowly lifted his feeble hand to block the sunlight breaching past the leaves into his amber eyes.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too much, Kenma. Do you want to suffer from a heat stroke?” Yaku huffed, he clearly wasn’t impressed with how Kenma was taking care of himself.

He heard a small splash of water and somehow, even the sound caused goosebumps to form on his skin. He felt the chill between his shoulder blades and back, his toes curled as he tried not to squirm.

He felt the dribbles on his forehead first, making their way to his temples and to the cavity of his squinted eyes. Kenma couldn’t help but sigh in relief when a cold, wet cloth followed close after, instantly taking all the pain from his body and let it flow past his strands with the droplets of water.

“You must have lost a lot of water. _Amaterasu-Oumikomi_ is surely mad today, why didn’t you wear your hat? Your skin looks burnt already.” Yaku fussed over him, his smaller but wider hands gently cradled Kenma’s thin wrists, massaging them ever so carefully.

“If It were ever up to me, I wouldn’t even get the tip of my nose out the house for vetch-picking.” Kenma grimaced. Yaku leaned over him to support him weight on his lap, them. He gently lifted Kenma’s head, a cup of water thrust under his lips. Kenma, with great effort, tipped his head as the cool water rolled down his throat, instantly quenching the thirst that clawed at his chest all noon.

“Is vetch-picking too much on your gaunt body, Kenma-san?” Lev asked, the way he used his words was obnoxious, as if they were designed specifically to piss Kenma off. Lev didn’t mean to be rude or teasing, too. He was completely serious and genuinely curious, it only enraged Kenma more. His amber eyes twitched in irritation, just as he opened his mouth to let out a snarky remark, Yaku beat him to it by slapping Lev’s shoulder swiftly.

“Stop your blather Lev! Kenma is not in any way, weak!” Yaku’s brown curls bobbed as he shook his head furiously.

“I would like to retaliate-“ Kenma started but Yaku cut him off.

“-And, even if he lacked in physical power, he is still by far one of the most intelligent people in the village.” He yelled the last part. No one looked down Kenma on his sight, ever.

“But, how that can be possible, Kenma-san is an Omega.” Lev tilted his head, his pure inquisitive gaze infuriated Yaku.

“Huh? What that has to do with anything? You bigoted dunce, do you think Alphas are cleverer than us just because they are Alphas?” Yaku lifted his brows, his lips parted as he looked at Lev’s proud face disbelievingly.

“Well, of course! Us, Alphas are superior to others as Gods intended! Don’t take it personally, Yaku-san. It’s a fact.” Lev’s hubris personality surfaced, he puffed his chest and smiled smugly.

“I guess you’re not an Alpha then.” Kenma retorted, ignoring Lev’s squawk of protest and Yaku’s loud cackle, he pushed himself on his elbows, hissing slightly as his muscles ached under the pressure.

“Kenma!” The three of them turned to see who the newcomer was, Kenma’s face blanked when Kuroo’s wild hair caught his attention.

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” Yaku lifted a brow at the panting boy, Kenma mirroring his gaze.

Kuroo slowed to a stop next to them, hunched over his knees while drawing fast, deep breaths into his lungs.

“Are you okay?” He said between pants, his hand wiped the sweat on his forehead.

Kenma stared at him for a moment, watching Kuroo collecting himself and evening out his breath enough to crouch in front of him.

“I’m fine.” Kenma said, although it sounded more like a snap, Kuroo wasn’t concerned with it in the least. It was enough for him to hear that Kenma was okay.

“He stayed under the sun too long, has a bit of fever but I am sure he will be fine next day.” Yaku sighed, his short fingers carefully treaded through Kenma’s now short locks. Kuroo would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t jealous in the least, he would swap places with Yaku in a heartbeat if he had the chance.

“Kuroo-san! Yaku-san says I can’t be smarter just because I am Alpha! What do you think?” Lev yelled in his ear, insistently poking at him until Kuroo slapped his hand away.

“Many would agree that Alphas naturally superior when it comes to dimwit and intelligence-“ He put his hand on his chin, stroking the slight stubble under his lips.

“See? He agrees with me-“ Lev tried to pipe in victoriously much to Kuroo’s annoyance, he frowned at the emerald eyes as he continued, albeit louder to cut Lev off.

“Although that’s stupidest shit I’ve heard.” He finished seriously, a cat-like smirk found his face at how Lev whined and cried _“Not you, too, Kuroo-san!”._ Yaku snorted, his eyes crinkled at the edges, mirth laced with his taunts towards the young Alpha. However, what caught Kuroo’s attention was the ghost of a smile directed at him under dark locks. Kenma looked like he was pleased with what Kuroo said. His heart certainly didn’t jump in it’s cavity, nope!

“I’m just going to go see my sister.” Lev murmured, a pout formed on his thin lips. “As a fellow Alpha, she would understand me.” He turned his back to them, getting out from the shade to make his way out the field.

“If It’s your sister, I can accept Alpha superiority any day!” Yaku hollered after him, he let a giggle as Lev’s ears and nape took in a red tint, he fastened his steps until he was out of earshot.

“What is this? Did Haiba-san capture your heart, Yak-kun.” Kuroo wiggled his brows, satisfaction surged through him as Yaku, the demon senpai of the village, sputtered out meaningless words. Each passing second, his face took in a deeper shade of red, his eyes twitched both in embarrassment and humiliation.

“W-what are you mean? I only said that because she is the epitome of Alpha! I mean, she is tall, broad, both handsome and pretty, strong, kind- You know, all the things and Alpha should be! I am approaching this objectively.“ Yaku let out, realization shone on his face when Kuroo chuckled, his eyes brightened under his bangs like a predator.

“Sure, Yak-kun, _sure_.” Kuroo lazily pressed, the biting tone must have been galling for Yaku, he suddenly stood up, startling the silently watching Kenma.

“I have things to do.” He excused himself curtly, he ran away without waiting for a response from them.

“That was terrible.” Kenma said, his disapproving expression shamed Kuroo a little, but he still had his fun.

“Come _on_ , just admit that you didn’t know Yaku could have different moods other than angry and angrier.” Kuroo happily said, refusing to shrink under Kenma’s scrutiny. They stared at each other, watching their own expression mirrored in the eyes of the other. The hot wind rushed through their hair, disheveling the strands, forcing them to dance in their own tune, but neither Kuroo and Kenma wavered. If heaven was on Earth, it was surely in Kenma’s eyes.

“You look like a cat.” Kenma suddenly blurted.

“Who? Kuroo?” A new voice joined them. Kuroo jumped in surprise, he almost forgot Bokuto was coming after him.

“You’re late.” Kuroo frowned at Bokuto as he flopped next to him, throwing Kuroo’s sandal at his feet.

“Umm, I chatted with Shirofuku and Suzumeda a bit.” Bokuto sheepishly said, unconsciously scratching at his nape. Kenma hummed tiredly, he didn’t really pay attention to Bokuto. Kuroo, on the other hand, seemed to occupy his thoughts.There was something about him that just caught his attention. His hair? His smile? His gentleness maybe or was it his corny nature? He didn’t want to ponder on it, not yet.

“Ah, let’s change the cloth, Kenma.” Kuroo took the fabric in his palm. He squeezed the excess water out before soaking it again. Kenma let himself relax as Kuroo gently rubbed it over Kenma’s face before he folded and laid it over him forehead.

“My, my, what is going on in here?” Another voice joined them, both Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s blood chilled at the cheery tone.

“Are surprise visits a thing today?” Kenma grumbled, he squinted his eyes at the halo formed behind tousled brown hair, a pretty smile hidden behind his own shadow.

“Don’t be like that, Ken-Ken! You know you love me.” Oikawa gestured at himself, his perfect complex shone under the gleaming sunlight, his turquoise yukata got along with overall image perfectly. Oikawa was beautiful and he knew it.

“And do I know about it?” Kenma pressed his fingers at his temples, he didn’t have the energy for this.

“Rude! Rude, Kenma-chan!” Oikawa whined in mock hurt. The smile on Oikawa’s face softened as he took in Kenma’s posture, he sat next to him to analyze the smaller male closely. It was then that did Kenma noticed the basket placed in between them.

“What is that, Oikawa?” Bokuto couldn’t help but ask, it was common knowledge that Oikawa was an excellent cook.

“Ah, I made rice balls for everyone working in the fields today.” Oikawa said proudly, he took three out of the basket and give each of them one.

“No fair! I had to vetch-pick while you chilled in your kitchen?” Bokuto squawked as his wide eyes took in the perfect shape the ball possessed in his hand.

“You call that chilling? I have been working since before the sunrise!” Oikawa retaliated, his lips formed an angry pout at Bokuto’s words.

“Why did I have to work here? I am a fisher! No fair!.” Bokuto kept on complaining, devouring the rice ball messily as he did so, ironically.”

“I hate vetch-picking.” Kuroo huffed, his face scrunched up in disgust, so sane person would enjoy the job.

“Who doesn’t?” And Kenma seemed to agree with him. Something weird fluttered in his chest.

“And it seems you’re the new poor vetch bride Kenma-chan.” Oikawa laughed mischievously.

“Not that…” Kenma banged his head on his knees, he was so done with them.

“A what?”

“Kuroo please, how can you not know? Is that even allowed?”

“The Vetch Bride, Kuroo. A girl leaving the city to marry her indigent lover? Her mother-in-law doing everything to send her away? Does that ring any bells?”

“Well, technically, he was wealthy-“

“Oh, oh! The lyrics perhaps? ‘ _I swung my hand and it touched a thorn, I cursed the person who planted the vetch, my dear.’”_

“It’s such a great song! I always liked how the girl voiced her anger like she couldn’t be happier! Does that make any sense?” Bokuto wildly waved his arms, he sounded way too excited.

“Nope.” Oikawa said, laughing at Bokuto’s confused expression. The owlish boy took in a deep breath, his voice softened as he tried to sing as best as he could.

 _“I woke up in the morning to the sound of crows. It isn't the sound of crows, it is mourning of vetch picking, my dear.”_ He started, creating an easy rhythm while moving his shoulders with the tune.

 _“Look at that cuckold, how many fields he has.”_ Oikawa added, his fingers snapped with the lyrics, his chocolate brown eyes narrowed when Kuroo let out an irritating laugh.

“That’s so rude.” He wheezed, his hair bobbed with his erratic breathing.

“It’s what makes the song so great!” Oikawa cachinnated, the lilt of the song already enraptured him.

“Come on, Kenma! Join us!” Bokuto suddenly turned towards Kenma, his bright golden orbs sparkling like of a child’s.

“No.” Kenma frowned at him, he didn’t want to be a part of this… nonsense. But the way Bokuto stared at him, begging him to join the ride with only his expressions pulled a string in his chest, he felt like he was denying a toddler.

“Please?” Bokuto jutted out his bottom lip, his head cocked to side like an owl, Kenma sighed in defeat.

 _“Oh girls, how hard it is to pick up vetch, to be a bride in the vetch field, my dear.”_ He continued, not caring how monotone he sounded. It seemed enough to please them.

“Yes! See? It wasn’t that hard.” Oikawa lifted his shapely brows at him, his hand snake under Kenma’s long sleeves to squeeze at his hand knowingly.

“I will eradicate you.” Kenma deadpanned at him, tearing another laugh from Kuroo.

 _“Don't tip your Ajirogasa to me, or I'll leave you, my dear. I'll raze your house to the ground and leave, my dear.”_ Oikawa quelled his threat, his voice wasn’t exactly great for this song’s supposed tune but no one cared, despite Kenma’s denial, they were having fun.

“Now we will teach you, Kuroo. You can’t just taste the joy of a vetch-field without cursing at it first!”

And that’s how they spent the afternoon, right under an Oak tree, singing and roasting each other, just being friends.

_“I woke up in the morning to the sound of crows_

_It isn't the sound of crows, it is mourning of vetch picking, my dear._

_Look at that cuckold, how many fields he has._

_Oh girls, how hard it is to pick up vetch,_

_To be a bride in the vetch field, my dear._

_Don't tip your Ajirogasa at me, or I'll leave you, my dear._

_I'll raze your house to the ground and leave, my dear._

_I woke up in the morning to boil some milk._

_I spilled milk's mousse on the floor, my dear._

_I lost my mind in the vetch field._

_Oh girls, how hard it is to tear up vetch,_

_To be a bride in the vetch field, my dear._

_Don't tip your Ajirogasa at me, or I'll leave you, my dear._

_I'll raze your house to the ground and leave, my dear._

_I swung my hand and it touched a thorn,_

_I cursed the person who planted the vetch, my dear._

_Oh, mother-in-law, may your life come to an early end._

_Oh girls, how hard it is to tear up vetch,_

_To be a bride in the vetch field, my dear._

_Don't tip your Ajirogasa at me, or I'll leave you, my dear._

_I'll raze your house to the ground and leave, my dear._

_Don't tip your Ajirogasa at me, or I'll leave you, my dear._

_I'll raze your house to the ground and leave, my dear._

_Don't tip your Ajirogasa at me, or I'll leave you, my dear._

_I'll raze your house, my dear...”_

Kenma smiled, maybe he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Do you? That song is real, and the story behind is also funny and frustrating af. I tweaked it a little so it could fit to Japan more. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments! I squeel like a hyena when I see those.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awfully sorry for the very late chapter. The thing is, online classes were a mess and I literally didn’t even have time to work on anything other than studying. 
> 
> This chapter is a mess, it’s not edited nor read over. I am not good with words as I was used to be so I am sorry if it’s cringey.
> 
> I have no idea when will I update this again but I will try to find my way around the schedule.

The morning wasn’t all fresh air and birds chirping their greetings. It was pure confusion and trembling when winds knocked against the thin paper walls.

“What the heck?” Grey tuff of hair peeked under the blankets, golden eyes looked beneath the bushy brows angrily.

“Watch it Koutarou, no son of my mine should talk like this.” His mother burst into his room. Before he could squawk out his protests, she threw him a thick, dark hanten to cower himself.

“There is snow outside, we are so lucky that we could pick the vetch up yesterday, otherwise we would have had a hard time this year.” She sighed, her hands were already dry and veins stuck out prominently.

“How? How is that even possible?” Bokuto but all whined as he stuck his feet in his tabis. The cold already bothered him, he couldn’t help but tense up with the winter chill stroking shallowly over his cheeks.

“Well whatever the case is, we have things to do. Get up so we can have our breakfast, your father fell back in sleep while we were waiting for you.” She had no chill, she seemed more stagnant than usual. Bokuto didn’t want to infuriate her more and immediately jumped up.

It was really dark in the kitchen, the Sun was either lazy or the clouds were just too persistent in dominating the sky it seemed. Bokuto couldn’t help but chuckle when he spotted his father, under their kotatsu with a mug of tea clasped tightly in his hands. The older man looked half sleeping, the bags under his eyes seemed darker than Bokuto remembered.

“Don’t bother him Koutarou, he couldn’t sleep last night.” Her sharp stare found his face with a pointed look. When he got under the kotatsu without rustling his father much, a cup was shoved under his nose that he greatfully accepted.

“The festival will start in a few days, others will come from the neighboring villages. Are you sure you don’t want to find yourself a special someone from there?” His mother suddenly blurted out, watching her son closely when his golden orbs sharpened, his calloused hands tightening around the fragile cup.

“I don’t need to, I’ve already found that person.” He declared proudly. Bokuto remembered clearly that he told his family of his intentions, it annoyed him greatly that his mother would question his decisions.

“So you’re set in the stone for the blind Omega? What was his name- Akashi?”

“ _Akaashi_ , mom and please don’t refer him as “the Blind Omega”, he is not a legendary warrior.” Bokuto huffed, arms crossed over his chest defensively. He was more than his unseeing eyes. Akaashi was kind, compassionate, curious and smart; in such a short time, he became the center of Bokuto’s affections.

“So funny, son.” She took in a deep breath. “While your father is opposed to us meddling with your business, I must say I am not so thrilled with your… interest for that boy. Taking care of a blind mate would require a lot of responsibility Koutarou.” Kotone pressed her lips in a thin line, the edge of her mouth creased with her age, her eyes radiated genuine concern and worry for not only for his son but also for the boy who captured her precious gem’s heart. She knew of her son’s adventurous heart and carefree personality, she wouldn’t want anyone to suffer from her son’s inability to stand responsible.

“I know but… He is the one for me, I can feel it in right here.” Bokuto laid his palm over his chest, the warmth already spreading just from the mention of Akaashi, the image of his fluttering lashes were enough to bring him to Heavens in a split second.

“Have you asked him yet?” She pressed on, brows arched when Bokuto deflated, shaking his head nervously.

“No, I don’t want to pressure him.” He muttered. While he was trying to be considerate of Akaashi’s comfort, it wasn’t just for the Omega’s well-being. He didn’t want to do anything impetuous and ruin everything with Akaashi.

“Well, I’m still not sure about all this but if that’s your final decision, I’m supporting you.” The crease between her brows were still prominent, but acceptance took shape in her features.

“Thanks mom.”

* * *

“The festival is coming up, are you planning to see the Celebrations, Sakusa?”

Tea was steaming hot in their cups, warmth bordering on painful spread in his palms, already wet from humidity between his fingers.

“I don’t think I want to, I still have materials I need to study. Will you go, Akaashi-san?” Sakusa said without a moment, watching Akaashi-san chew on his carrot as he hummed around it. He was immensely pleased that the boy before him wasn’t interested spending his free time… _unproductively_.

“My wife and I had our fair share of spending time at festivals back at Mori, we don’t participate anymore. But maybe my sons would like to go.” He raised a brow at the three men seated before him, looking at them expectingly. 

“I will go see a few friends though I will come home quickly.” Hisashi was the first one to talk, looking at his father with. Shining eyes. It had been a while since he saw anyone from the town, he was understandably giddy to see his friends.

“I don’t think I want to stay long, they don’t entertain me anymore. A quick visit to Shrine will suffice.” Giichi muttered.

“Yes, same for me as-well, but I’m sure Nii-san and I can get something on the way back, do want anything?” Eiji added, they were bored easily. It came off no surprise to Akaashi that his brothers wouldn’t stay long.

“No, I am fine. What about you Sakusa?” Akaashi-san adressed their guest, his chopsticks softly clicked on the table.

“I can’t think of anything right now but I will tell you later if it ever comes to mind. Thank you for your consideration.” His dark eyes flickered to Akaashi for a split second. “What about you, Akaashi-kun? Will you not go?” The other boy inquired gently, he didn’t want to scare him with the sudden attention.

“I-“

“Keiji isn’t a fan of going to crowded places, I am sure he would like to stay at home.” His father quickly answered for him, Akaashi could feel the burning gaze his father threw at his way. He ought to stay silent, used to it even but for once in his life he wanted to oppose what his father said. While he wasn’t completely wrong, it wasn’t the truth either. Yes, Keiji wasn’t a fan of crowded places however it more relied upon possibilities than experience. He had never been outside before, much less a festival. He wanted to go, feel the joy of children, tiny footsteps pushing through the fond adults. He wanted to taste the foods once his eldest brother sneaked to him fresh. He wanted to visit the shrine and hear tiny whisper of prayers echo in the walls. He wanted to experience the excitement, to explore, to spend time with someone he cared about. He wanted to be free.

But, it wasn’t his place to decide that. He nodded his head slowly, his features took in a neutral expression as he answered their guest.

“Yes, I prefer to spend my time indoors Sakusa-san.” He pushed bits of… lettuce? aside with his chopsticks to distract himself, he didn’t like how much Sakusa seemed to scrutinize him, he felt there were different implications he wasn’t comfortable with thinking about. 

“That’s a relief.” Sakusa took a sip of his tea. Keiji frowned, his narrowed eyes focused at nothing when he turned his at the Alpha’s direction.

“And why is that?” He sounded harsher than intended but not harsh enough to his liking. What was it to Sakusa if he liked to stay at home or not? He was a simple guest who knew nothing about his personal life and had no right to judge his preferences. Who did he think he is? Rage bubbled inside his chest and spread like wild fire, his face hurt from the warmth took over his cool expression. Suddenly, all the hate, sorrow and embarrassment he felt through out his life rushed at him, crashing like the waves when a storm came to shake the harbors. The air stilled, faint pheromones of anger dispersed beneath their noses, a sliver of warning seeped though when his father nudged foot rather aggressively.

“Because it would be troublesome if Akaashi-san hurt himself in a place he had no knowledge of aside from the sounds.” Sakusa said, like it was the most obvious answer. The way he was set on his logic infuriated the Omega, he wasn’t the fragile boy everyone thought of him. His family, especially his father and Hisashi made sure of that, he wouldn’t let anyone disrespect his ability take care of himself when it was carved in his skin.

_“Where is my hand? Anwer me Keiji!”_

_“I don’t know! Nii-san p-please it hurts! Stop!”_

“I find it unnecessary that you would find the right in yourself to show concern for me Sakusa-san when you have no idea how capable I am and I was for _years_.” He his the last part. When he stood up, he heard rustling next to him, his mother was also on her feet.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to change my attire, a long day at the market is waiting for me.” Before anyone could say anything, he rushed out of the room to his own. Slamming the sliding door shut, he fell on his knees, his heart beating so strong he could slightly hear how it angrily pushed against his ribs.

He did it, for the first time, he stood up for himself. It felt like a massive weight was lifted off of him. It wasn’t refreshing like when Bokuto taught new things to him, no. It was exhilarating but at the same time, cold dread washed over him.The door of his room slammed open and suddenly, hands were grasping at his arms frantically.

“Keiji! Why did you do that? Your father is most unpleased and you disrespected our guest! You have to apologize right now!” It was his mother, she tried to sound commanding but the tremor laced with her voice did nothing more than scare him. He knew he might regret his words later even though they were needed to be voiced.

“And who will apologize to me for forcing me to be shut in for fifth-teen years? Or giving my brother the permission to beat me just so I could learn to stay at attention? For to be locked in the basement so I could sharpen my senses?!” Tears were tracking down his cheeks at this point, his lips wavering with each painful memory.

_“Can you guess the time Keiji?”_

_“I-Is it the Evening?”_

_“Wrong.”_

“This has nothing to do with our guest! Keiji my dear, you should have talked to me, I would have helped you.” She cradled his hand against her cool cheeks, it was quite easy to feel how her face contorted with panic.

“I am not going to allow a stranger to insult me in such manner without even knowing me! You raised me to be not less capable than those with sight, he has no right to belittle me just because I’m blind!” His lashes were touching at his brows, the creases on his face were harsh, unforgiving.

“You should apologize to him, Keiji!” She tried to goad him on, a slight tug at his wrists to pull him on his feet, but Akaashi was persistant.

“Are you even listening to me?! Am I that worthless to you? I thought at least my feelings mattered!” He yelled, he didn’t care if anyone else was hearing his words, he was just so tired of being pushed around and obeying whatever his father deemed fit.

“Keiji my dear son, of course we care about you.” She pulled him in her arms, tight enough to limit his movements, as if physically restraining him would cool down his rage.

“Then why am I the apologizing when he is the one who offended me? Or is my father’s image far more important than my dignity?” He remembered all the times when his father complained how having a blind child was enough dishonor of their bloodline itself. As a child, he would hide behind the sheet walls and sob inside the crook of his arm whenever his father said how incompetent and weak he was.

 _“How am I supposed to take care of a blind boy? Why Gods decided to punish me like this!”_ He vaguely remembered the day his father drowned himself with sake, his slurred words were laced with hiccups filled with anguish.

_“Eiichi dear, you drank too much. Do want to wake up Keiji?” his mother whispered at her husband, a thud echoed in the room Akaashi was intently listening in, with how muffled his father sounded it wasn’t hard to guess he slumped against the kotatsu._

_“Hmph, Keiji… Maybe he will see things in his dream.” He laughed dramatically, a mocking so much filled sadness it made him want to throw up. The bile tasted sharp, throat constricting when his eyes simmered with tears. He was the cause of his father’s despair, his dreariness. He was the reason they didn’t have a perfect family, he just didn’t fit in._

_“Don’t talk about son like that, you know he is trying.” His mother scolded but it was cut short when he slammed his hand, the holding the ceramic cup, on the table. Akaashi flinched, pressing himself deeper in the shadows, his rapid breaths were burning the back of his mouth._

_“But he isn’t trying enough.”_

“Where is this all coming from? This isn’t just about Sakusa is it?” Sooting waves of pheromones washed over him. It reminded him of his grandfather, the way he would tuck his small body under his chin, singing him lullabies to distract him from all the hurt he endured.

Akaashi pushed against his mother’s chest and stood up. It was suffocating, being in between the same four walls, he needed fresh air, he needed the cold numbing him until was just him and the wind.

“I am going out.” He said, already putting on his attire and covering his curls.

“You can’t! Not right now! Keiji we need to talk this out.” His mother cried out, hands clutched tightly at his sleeves. Akaashi yanked his arms back.

“I will be back before sunset.” With that being said, he spun on his heels and exited the room, his mother in tow, begging him to stay inside.

For once, he wasn’t going to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I hope you somehow found this enjoyable, let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> See you soon and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna be a huge angst machine at this point.
> 
> My instagram is @madmedicalofficer if you wanna chat.


End file.
